


The Necessary Red - 必要之红

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: 作者前言：
本篇就是讲两个拒绝吃药中二熊在各自日天日地途中勾搭到一块又(因其中一方旧情未了而)友好分手暂别的故事。
风格是轻快欢脱的少说多干流，AO3完整版，同时在lofter刊登，有肉章节只在lofter放AO3链接不放正文。
因为作者三次元忙死所以大家阅读心态也请多多放轻松。
 
关于肉伊是什么样的肉伊、桶是什么样的桶：
因为DC官方拿设定当早餐吃所以这里的桶是一个混合了各种故事线时间线经历的杂拌桶。注意：带阿卡姆骑士经历。相当暗恋大少，有不止一点爱爹情结然而大概宁死也不会让这俩人知道自己心意。
因为作者对肉伊的先入为主印象是来自少年正义联盟所以这里的肉伊是一个自打出冰柜后就（跟少正联里的军火库做出了不一样的选择而）落跑单干去了的非克隆体本尊少只手肉伊。
外加低魔淡化开挂外星人满地球乱跑以及开挂地球人满宇宙乱跑设定。不过既然我阻止不了某游戏印象在自己脑中所占的可怕分量所以哥谭市仍然是全宇宙第一魔城。
 
写文动机：
作者桶苏外加红发控。





	1. Part 1

Part 1

 

我的名字是罗伊.哈珀，我缺了右边半段胳膊但那并不妨碍我同时也是哥谭最佳军火商。

手臂——军火？懂了没？好吧，我可没声称自己还是本城头号段子手。

当然在第一次与他见面的时候我没用上这段子，因为他就在我尝试安安静静喝杯正宗巴伐利亚黑啤的时候，从酒吧中拥挤的人群之间不知怎么钻出来、一屁股坐在我旁边的高脚凳上报出了我的姓名。

“罗伊.哈珀。听说你能搞到一批K11。”

“定义‘一批’。”我说，由于惊讶而暂缓啤酒。通常我不欣赏来头不明的小子在公共场合直接走过来跟我谈生意，而且还是在我的下班时间。不过我欣赏——

“面包师的一打。”

——那种明知道自己在干什么的疯狂。开口就要北棒子最新产的大杀器，数量还不少。足够掀翻小半座哥谭城。

“谁要买？”

红兜帽下的嘴唇弯起一瞬，露出一道浅笑，冰冷到不剩多少笑意。“不是吧，‘军火库’。要是你都不能自己搞明白这种事，那有人可是对我吹了天大的牛皮。”

我眨眨眼，试图重新打量这年轻人。而他却再无搭话的兴趣，转身溜下凳子、挥手消失在人堆里。

“备起来吧。亏不了你。”

“备起来吧”这句话在干我这行的人里通常是如假包换的硬道理，然而这一次，事实证明他后半句话是个彻头彻尾的骗局。买家自然是有的，在哥谭这样一座民风淳朴岁月静好的城市里；但当“你知道是谁”从天而降、在小巷子里以一当二十放倒了买卖双方所有人的时候，亏本不亏本已经不是我个人需要考虑的第一号问题。

好在“你知道是谁”秉承他天使般的一贯性情、这次揍起人来也心慈手软；而我还留着年轻时候训练得来的两下子功底。逃命功底，这种情况下。

即便如此，我还是留在哥谭没走。有什么可说的？退一万步讲，就算我在这里被捕，也不至于被转去……某座邻城蹲监狱。省去很多尴尬，真的。

之后我好长一段时间没见过他。对此我倒无所谓，我们这行最要不得的就是乱结梁子。因为你不知道什么时候、什么情况下那梁子就会突然冒出来，而你会发现自己别无选择、只有逼着自己再把它咽下去。

例如有一天你突然听说你最大的竞争对手被人劫了一批货，重型的那种，都是你自己弄不进来的一流好物。然后你接着听说，你的竞争对手事先给那批货安了追踪器、现在正一班人马追着信号赶过去。

宝贝儿，这就是我们业内常说的，见者有份、多捞多得。

最后当你深陷着火的库房、穿甲弹开花弹四面乱飞、烟雾弹催泪弹满地乱滚、而你的竞争对手眼看注定要赔了夫人又折兵的时候，你发现这整场事件的始作俑者就只有单枪匹马的一个、而他身后的高架台上有个狙击手对着他那个愚蠢的红色摩托盔举起了一筒巴雷特。

于是你一时手痒、决定向世界证明，谁说少了半截胳膊就做不了神射手。

……抱歉，我是说，“我”。

当然了，“向世界证明”只是一种修辞手法。现代战争中运用弓箭的少数好处之一，就是它相比枪械较小的噪声。我猜我只是忍不住想要向自己证明。这种坏习惯如同上瘾，隔一段时间就会发作一次，所以真不是我古道热肠，你懂。

然而这微小的噪声还是被戴红头盔的家伙发现了——这声响，可能还有背后高处突然一声惨叫掉下个人这种巧合。

剩下的战斗部分比较仓促，基本上由“我与红头罩玩命逃跑”组成。哦，外加整座仓库在一连串爆炸中升天。还带着我的前竞争对手。

并不是说我就认为这个红头罩和那毁掉满仓库好货的爆炸有什么联系，如果不是他在我们逃到安全距离后、恰好按下某个可疑的手控开关按钮。

咳，如果不是我在他安全屋中发现那批货里他预先给自己留下好大一份，那他就显得更清白了。

不不不，可别以为在我俩短暂的并肩抗敌之后、他就像童话里天真无邪的小红帽那样、带我这大灰狼去了他的住处。实际上，我俩甫一脱险他就朝我扑过来，我还得装着晕过去掉落房檐，才能避免被他乱拳打死在旁边某座工厂的天台、或者别的什么更糟下场。这家伙戴着那么一个水桶似的玩意儿居然还能眼观六路耳听八方，也算个谜了。不过也许只是我自己技艺生疏。

哦不不不。找到他住哪——至少是他在这座城里的落脚点之一——全仗我自己本事。而且不怕人笑话，也是花了很久。前住处，诚实地讲。当我立足其中的时候，他早已人去楼空。下面掏空、用于藏货的木地板上贴了张备忘笺。

致哈珀：给你的一半。——红头罩。


	2. Part 2

Part 2

接下来是一小段风平浪静：但这只是表象。

有那么一些蛛丝马迹——只要你肯找、总是会有——表明新玩家进城。这个新玩家的规矩有些蹊跷，但颇为奏效：他/她并不试图遏制或抗击黑帮势力——他/她侵吞它、将它据为己有。不能吃掉的，一律做掉。而且这位新人效率可高：半个月不到，哥谭城的几位老大就濒临抓狂。为了送他/她出局，场内所有人都开始招兵买马、囤积枪炮。

此时此刻，猜猜谁高兴得要命。

在你来我往互相挑逗了一阵之后，哥谭市的黑帮战争终于全面打响。精确地说，由黑面具带领的哥谭几乎全部黑帮、大战无法无天的捞过界新人。

而我一边忙着在开曼群岛开新帐户、一边寻思着某人差不多也该补充弹药了。

我猜对了。

“嘿，哈珀。”他坐下来的时候打个招呼。说巧不巧、我又在品尝黑啤味道。这一次是爱尔兰的，但酒吧还是上回那一个。

“我他妈认识你吗？”我条件反射撒了个谎。我断了只手可还不是聋子，而他嗓子音色独特。至少，我听来有那么一点独特。

“我需要从你那订些东西。报酬从优。”

“或许你应该从那一拨K11开始付起，”我低吼道，威胁地瞪他兜帽下的脸。“面包师的一打，呃？”

他龇牙一笑——仍跟当初一样不带半点笑意。“你自己卖错人了，那回。这回，我可还等着。”

“卖给你比卖给其他人好？”

“我在一路取胜，‘军火库’。”他站起来，将兜帽向下拉、面孔隐藏到更深的阴影当中。“而且我会最终胜出。”

“这么肯定，哈？”

“我是这城市所需要的。”

“不说明你就需要我。”我佯装把注意力投向面前啤酒，“找别人买去。同时给两边供货，有违我职业道德。”

“放弃他们。选择我。”他说，背对我转过身去，似是下一秒就会重新融入人群中消失无影。

“给我个理由。好点的。”

他站在自己脚跟上仿佛斟酌片刻。随后他也不知怎么就贴到我耳边、呼吸吹在我脸侧。

“罗伊.哈珀，你跟我的共同点，比你知道的更多。”

这之后他才真正走掉了。

不过他在我身边停留的时间已经足够长。我跟着追踪器的指示，一路追到码头一间空船屋。船屋地板上躺着一部手机，在我踏进去的时候嗡嗡蜂鸣。我犹豫之后把它接起来。

“所以？”电话那头，他问。

“划单子来。”电话这头，我说。

后来的事实再一次证明，跟这家伙做生意就只能是自讨苦吃。这倒不是说他又一次赖账、或者他只身对抗黑面具大军的白痴行径未能成功——那场战争以包括黑面具本尊在内的整整一集装箱哥谭毒贩差点给做成人肉烧烤告终。而是说，我被迫撇下基本上全副家当、只卷点生活必需品就从哥谭城紧急逃难，因为全城恐惧毒气堪赛雾霾、外加还有一堆激光制导无人坦克满街乱窜。接下来几个月无休无止漫天飞舞的巨型怪花种子什么的我就不提了，上天保佑那些有花粉热的倒霉蛋。

这一回，不需要现场目击他手里那个起爆开关我就足以认定，某一位对红色头部装饰充满执念的二货与此有关。

我是说，还有谁会在那个定制品猫耳盔下头再定做一个溜圆赛鸡蛋的红头盔套在里面啊，嗯？！

不管怎么讲，这事导致的最重大后果之一，是哥谭市暂缺蝙蝠侠一枚。以前大家都只敢叫他“你知道是谁”，现在没这个必要了。

所有种种加到一块儿，我的调查也就基本成型。调查过程甚至包括我亲身去了一趟阿卡姆疯人院——我过去惯常的噩梦场景之一。好在不像梦里，我这次去，可没给套着拘束衣。

但调查的结论并不包括这个红头罩的邮政地址为何——而虽然其间经历数次补货，他总能一离开我的视线就把我藏的追踪器窃听器挨个找出来拆掉、扔进就近的垃圾桶里。

很贵的好吗，混球。

然而我不打算就此罢休。因为有一点，在调查之后逐渐明朗。

他跟我的共同点，的确比我先前意识到的多。

这就……有意思了。


	3. Part 3

Part 3

我不知道自己究竟期盼着什么，但我开始追踪他的行动、而且不止是使用电子道具。

而事实证明这事风险颇高。如今的哥谭市夜晚，云端不再亮起蝙蝠灯，也不再有蝙蝠侠带着他的罗宾夜巡。对于不少野心家而言，在这块无主之地上自由狩猎的时候终于到了。

这很糟，因为我那位造型像根大头火柴的客户也属于这样的野心家之一，只不过他的狩猎目标有些与众不同。而我，都这么些年头了我想我得承认，自己缺乏锻炼、早已不复当年身手——外加还字面意义上地缺了只手。

不过我跟你说，如果我亲自改装的这把单手连发弩不是比当年那把复合弓还好用，我就改名不叫军火库。

于是今天晚上我们就到了这儿：卡在拉丁裔贫民窟一幢破烂小楼的楼梯间里，轮流起身在对方填弹的空隙里点射掉从楼下冲上来的哥伦比亚毒枭手下喽罗。或者是墨西哥。咳，我西班牙语还没好到能听出这两者口音区别的程度。而我们头上通往天台的那扇门后，依稀传来直升飞机靠近的声响。

“所以‘别跟着我’这话到底是哪部分你听不懂？”他用说“罗伊哈珀你个脑筋秀逗的王八蛋”的口吻问我，同时把第二支打完所有子弹的格洛克扔掉，从后腰夹克底下某个异次元洞里又拔出两把贝雷塔，朝着楼下左右开弓一番乱射、暂时遏止住敌方前仆后继的自杀狂潮。

“售后服务。”我说，背靠墙板蹲下来抱着弩犹豫，这破楼的建筑结构是否撑得住我矢匣里仅剩的半打爆炸矢力道。“我得亲眼瞧瞧，我卖出去的宝贝们是否得到了正确照料。”

他隔着红头盔瞪我一眼——就是种感觉，别问我隔着他那层“全遮式面纱”是怎么知道的。“你对你每个客户都这么周到吗？过来的直升飞机是不是你的？”

“你这龟孙子明知道如今我除了你没别的客户。还有你真是想得美。”我回身稍直起腰，在对面那被霉菌和水汽啃出重度骨质疏松的天花板上精心选了个位置，一发弩矢射过去。爆炸引发的震荡崩下来连砖带瓦好大一块墙体，塌落在下方楼梯上、半堵住毒枭杀手们向上爬的通道。噪音和烟尘笼罩之中，我重新扭头冲他摆出口型。“搞垄断的控制狂。”

“很好。”他咬牙切齿地说，挺身跳起来越过最后几步距离踢开去楼顶的门，手里双枪砸倒门口几个愣神的傻瓜蛋、又朝直升飞机上沿绳滑下来、双脚还没在地上站稳的新一波敌方走卒噼里啪啦开火，话语声大半被枪声盖过。“敢他妈背叛我在外头找人，就等着我干死你的大屁股，哈珀。”

我舌头上自动蹦出句恶毒的回话，无奈时间不够。于是我咬住舌头紧跟他冲过门去，回手将楼梯剩余部分炸成劣质混凝土粉末。与此同时一道汗水流过前额上的伤口、混着血和灰一起落进我眼睛里，不过爆炸矢的好处之一就是不需要精确瞄准也多半奏效。半瞎状态基本靠听声辨位，我用剩下两发爆炸矢放躺了还没来得及散开的剩余空降兵。还没等我给最后一发找着配得上它的目标，直升飞机敞开的舱门后就伸出一架MP4的枪口，我鱼跃扑过去抱住正双手同时换弹夹的那个红头混蛋的腰跟他一起滚到砖砌烟囱后头。“嘿！”他抱怨道，两个新弹夹都掉在他前一秒站的空地上。下一秒，MP4把那块地方扫射成了月球表面，细碎的瓦砾和着前夜积的雨水四面八方迸射飞溅。我松开他的腰、跟他一起挤在窄窄的矮烟囱后，忽然觉得万分幸灾乐祸、且完全有权把舌尖上那句话用力吐到他红头罩的面甲上。

“那我要是对你忠诚，你就让我干你了？”

他以一个非常激烈的回头瞪视回答了我——考虑到我俩目前巴掌大的藏身处面积，算得上是个冒险动作。更糟糕的是，这个动作基本上算是宣布，他没把这话当成一句玩笑，至少潜意识反应里没有。最糟的是，我开始意识到自己大概不希望他把这完全当个玩笑。瞬间的顿悟带来永恒的尴尬。为了化解尴尬，我从烟囱后头探身出去，一爪钩射入机枪后头那人胸口防弹衣里、猛一发力把他拽下舱口。机枪手落地的时候发出颈椎折断的咯嘣声。而在这之前，红头罩就已扣下自己那支爪钩枪扳机，打我身边向上飞去、鹰隼捕食一般凌空攫住那直升飞机大敞四开的侧腹。我望着他消失在里面而机身猛烈摇晃起来，驾驶舱里抖落出一个长声哀叫的家伙向着下方肮脏的街道坠落下去。随后飞机朝着房顶降低了一点高度，还是有些摇摇晃晃；而那个鲜红的头盔出现在挡风玻璃后，居高临下对着我怒吼。

“你他妈的还等什么呢，一个公主抱？”


	4. Part 4

Part 4

不，我并没因此就被红头罩领去他的安全屋。飞行中途他找了个监视摄像盲点区的房顶把我赶了下去，自己则驾着那架后来就不知怎么葬身布鲁德海文港外水域里的直升飞机扬长而去。看来要想哄这只红脑袋小羊敞开门扇，我还得再加把劲，而不是只凭不请自来从天而降、像个机械降神一样挽救我们凶猛的双枪公主。

好吧，谦虚一点。他十次行动我大概也就只能赶上一两次，我消息还没那么灵通。至于谁救谁这回事，我也只是过过嘴瘾。有实战经验的人谁都知道，这事永远只能看情形而定。21世纪某位睿智的哲人曾经说过，任何伟大的预先计划都注定在开展行动的首个瞬间当场嗝屁。

例如这次针对一家名为“冰川”的地下俱乐部、趁火打劫科波特正要向斯纳特出售的一批超低温压缩冷凝剂的奇袭。我本以为自己是去友情助阵、顺道在他眼看要吃不了兜着走的时候把红头罩从他自己亲手烧热的油锅里捞出来，结果自己却在战况最激烈时被爆炸冲击波吹得掉进了俱乐部正中央的大鱼缸。哈。猜猜有什么事一个人单手干不了。别往歪处想，我指的是游泳。游泳，还有大概就是一边游泳一边奋力避免被一头活像打《鲨卷风》里冲出来的宠物鲨鱼拿来当磨牙棒。相信我，我很努力地尝试过了，然后就更加努力地喝下了大概半缸水、晕了过去。

然后我恍惚有个错觉，似乎被一匹红鬃烈马当胸好一阵乱跺、又被人捉住下巴按住脑门往嘴里吹气。

那之后也许有人打翻了那些冷凝剂，因为我很快又冷得睡了过去。

最后我是被尿憋醒的。

还有就是左边大腿真心疼。

“哎哟，”我说，试图从深红色的床单里挣扎出来，“嗷。”

他在一旁工作桌边椅子上挺直腰，放下保养到一半的柯尔特回头看看我。“需要什么吗？”

“马桶。都怪你的床上用品档次太高。我昏过去了多久？”我说，中间那句称赞真心不是开玩笑。这正是你在花了一整天时间挨拳脚、被刀刺、遭枪击、或者精确来说是尽全力在所有这些攻击之下保住小命之后，想要倒进的那一种床铺。剩下的问题就只是，怎样才能从这样一张床上爬起来、去迎接或者说躲避新一天的拳脚、刀刺和枪击。

“15个小时多一点。浴室在那边。”他歪了下头给我指路。难以置信，身处他自己的安全屋内，这家伙也还戴着那个红饭锅。我用完好的那条胳膊支起身子，发现自己原先制服已被换掉，此时上身穿着一件深红色细棉T恤、下边套着条灰色睡裤。两件衣服都不是我自己的。T恤穿起来还好，可这裤子面料带点弹性，现在紧紧地包着我屁股。左腿疼痛不止的地方在布料底下鼓起来一圈，感觉上是结结实实缠了好几圈绷带。

“当真？”我没好气地说，学他样子歪头示意我自己不存在的右手。“那你就该事先想好，别把我塞进这么难脱的裤子里。快过来负起责任帮把手。或者，至少帮条腿。”

他站起身走过来，在从右边架住我的时候反唇相讥。“我帮过了。不然你以为它为什么还连在你身上？还有蹦跶的时候小心点，扯开线的话它可能真会掉下去。”

我顾不得理他，三蹦两跳赶去厕所解决内急。完事后他又把我扔回床上，径自出了房间门。我仰面朝天躺着，无聊之中四下打量：这地方还挺……不错的。面积不是很大，可到处收拾得井井有条，没有一样东西被胡乱扔着、在它不该在的地方。尽管内饰色调以深浅不同的红色为主，四壁之内的色调却并不令人觉得烦躁。虽然家具选择都以实用主义为宗旨，外加墙上大片面积都被武器陈列柜占据（红天鹅绒底衬，不出意料），但一些零七八碎的小玩意——青花瓷茶具一套、一看就很难养活但仍葱葱郁郁的小盆栽若干、电吉他一把——彻底驱散了这里本该有的斯巴达风格。顶灯不刺眼却很明亮（从开关式样来看还能渐变调光），我自认视力敏锐，在这样的光线下却找不到哪怕一处积灰的地方。

要不是我太过了解房子的主人，我几乎要以为这里请了个高级管家。然而，看过这个地方之后，我又不太敢说自己了解他了。

正在我表面百无聊赖内里天崩地裂地发呆时，卧室门又开了，一股香喷喷的食物味道跟着涌进来。差点害我送命又把我从鬼门关捞出来的家伙出现在门口，双手端着个托盘，上面居然有一份像模像样的晚餐。他看起来很想直接把托盘撂在我身上，但最后（在可能是瞥了我的伤腿一眼之后）还是找了个面积足够大的四脚小凳，连托盘一起搁在床上，不怎么客气地把我拽起来、往我手里塞了把叉子。

“吃。”

我俯视着他这个祈使句缺失的宾语：那由一份嫩豌豆、一勺土豆泥、半打我叫不出名字的无肠衣牛肉小香肠和一个精致的黄油卷组成，外加一杯葡萄汁。我从托盘上抬起头来，朝他的方向望望。

“你那份呢？”

他在床脚位置找个地方坐下来，摇摇头。“我不饿。”

我攥着叉子，莫名其妙感到窘得不行。“拜托，如果这不是我临刑前最后一顿饭，把头盔摘了行吗。”

他就像没听见我的请求一样，半天不吱声。然后就在我打算认命的时候，他一只手捧住头盔前额部分、另一只手伸到脑后某个机关处一掀。嗤的一声，表明颈部的气密装置解锁。我目瞪口呆地看着他，差点把叉子掉了。

红头罩把他的红头罩脱下来了。

此处应有一万个叹号。

我继续盯着他看。他把头盔放到工作桌上，伸手用手背抹了把鼻尖上的汗，警告地瞪我一眼。

“提前声明：我可能得为此灭你的口。”

“这一点都不算‘提前’。不过，我依稀记得前一夜有人给我做人工呼吸，而要那么做，套着那个头盔可没戏。可别骗我说是企鹅人手下哪个大发善心的喽罗。”我抗议说，意识到自己盯他盯得太久了、只得不情不愿地重新把目光投到晚餐上。“再说，我是你最好的供货商，你才舍不得杀我。”

他不出声地冷笑了一下。不过我放这话出来也称不上狂妄。实际上我有九成把握，我是他唯一的军火源头。不是说他想要的东西他没办法从其他人那里搞到，但就像我说过的那样：控制狂。

想通了这一点之后我开始挥舞着叉子进攻眼前的食物。这几样东西，谢天谢地，基本都是一支叉子就能降伏的类型。豌豆本来应该除外，但它们真是嫩得可以，用叉子扎起来吃都没问题。碎牛肉小香肠味道特别棒。

“这是什么？”我满嘴一边嚼一边问他。他耸耸肩。

“Ćevapčići。”

“……当我没问。洒在上面的这个小绿叶子末又是什么？”

“莳萝。”

“哇噢。怎么居然还是新鲜的？”

“这有什么值得奇怪。我在厨房里种着一盆。”

好吧这大概是我一生当中所知的最奇怪事情之一。而我这一生可见过不少事呢。我又埋头猛吃一阵，之后意识到他就坐在我脚边、默默看我狼吞虎咽。

“你真的不来点？”

“看你吃，我就饱了。”他翘起一边嘴角笑道。我用叉子尾巴指指那个笑容。

“是啊，对。你就继续这样笑吧。绷紧嘴巴，千万别放松。更别让他们看见你眼睛。”

他又不出声了，凶悍地使劲瞪我。我把剩下的葡萄汁倒下喉咙，因为饱饱地美餐一顿而有些得意忘形。

“知道为什么吗？不是怕他们认出你。你眉眼太漂亮。再怎么拼命瞪也没用。”我说的是实话。不戴面具的红头罩威慑力大打折扣，即便周身杀气腾腾。“还有你的嘴唇——”

“我嘴唇怎么了？”他凶巴巴地打断我，在我正要回答的时候又猛然将我截住。“你敢接着往下说。”

我终于没忍住笑了起来。就像我刚说的，眼下他威慑力大打折扣。而他显然因意识到了这一点而怒气冲冲。

“你什么毛病，哈珀？你有孩子有老婆。”

“两个都不是我的，”我说，忽然吞不下那最后一点土豆泥、也不想笑了。“你情报有误。”

“是吗？那也不能阻止你每个月给她们汇钱过去，”他说，“而且还不少呢。”

“同样不能阻止青玉她每次都拒收。”我说，投降式地把叉子放回餐盘。“我能说什么。很显然，我那位克隆体，喜欢强势的女人。”

他沉吟着，暂时什么也不说。我也陷入回忆萦绕的沉默。他看我不再有胃口，就从我面前把小凳连托盘一起端走、进到厨房里去。一会儿他又回来，递给我一个花瓣形的小玻璃碗，里面有一小坨樱桃口味的冰淇淋球，上面插了个茶勺。我瞧了瞧那茶勺藤蔓形交错缠绕的细柄背面，发现它是925银的。

“那你呢？”

他突然抛出这个问题，差点害我把含在口中的冰淇淋吐回碗里去。“我嘛，”我说，把嘴里凉凉甜甜的那一口樱桃味乳制品咽下去，忽然觉得精神焕发、无比欢欣。“嗯。”

他直视着我，看起来像某个我完全不认得的人：安静、耐心而坦诚。我意识到，此前这段时间我无论做了什么，大概都误打误撞地做对了，而这给我挣得了眼下千载难逢的一个机会。我放下勺子和冰淇淋碗，在腿伤允许的范围内尽可能向他倾身，尽量放低声调、放慢语速，好让自己显得更有魅力。

“其实也跟他差不多。我……喜……欢，”我说，克制不住脸上微笑，一字一顿、轻言细语。“强壮的。男人。对你来说，这不会是个问题？”

他没说话。我胆子大起来。

“我是说，来吧，‘红’。我会对你好的。我会为你准备的比这里更好。我保证。”

“为什么？”他轻声反问，一瞬间又变回我认识的那个红头罩：生存至上、满心防备、满腹狐疑。“你想得到什么？”

“你有需要。我也有需要。”我说，斟酌着、思索着怎么才能听上去不像个彻头彻尾的混蛋。最后我决定，混蛋就好。“总强过让应召女郎拿手铐把自己反绑在汽车旅馆的椅子上、然后在她手里释放，不是么？”

他的反应像是被针扎了一下。“该死的。”

“你做过你的调查，我也做过我的。”我说，继续用我混蛋本色的方式进行规劝。“她要是知道你能多快就解开那手铐，一定当场吓跑了。跟她不一样，我可不会轻易被吓跑。而且起码在卫生标准上我比她高多了。”

他又不吱声了。

“来嘛。别有压力。我会好好待你的。互不干涉自由。想来就来、想走就走。或者要是你不愿挪窝，咱就还以这个地方为约也行。”

“别做梦了。”他总算又开口说话，“等你一走，我就要把这里一把火烧了。”

“那太糟糕了。”我说，讥讽地摸摸床头柜上那一小盆多肉植物。“这一个越来越招我喜欢了*。它是什么？”

“金星大气层一种食肉性浮游植物。”他说，气势汹汹。“平时休眠，被触摸之后就会记录跟踪对方脑波。脑波信号显示猎物入睡，它就会拔根而起、飞到猎物脸上把自己种进去、吸干猎物的脑汁。快吃你的甜点，它也许就是你最后一顿，哈珀。”

“叫我罗伊。”我说，动手挖走好大一块放进嘴里，向他举举勺子致敬。“毕竟，我都在吃你的冰淇淋了，红。”

（*注：This one keeps growing on me. 字面意义也作“越发长到我身上了”。下文双关由此而来。）


	5. Part 5

Part 5

将高谭城内我所知的唯一一处他尚在应用的安全屋付之一炬这个承诺，好在他没急着兑现；因为不久之后的某天夜晚我就不得不自行找上门来碰碰运气。渡鸦神在上，在被他锁眼里接的高压电线烧成一小撮焦炭之前我居然成功单手撬开了他的门。那之后的事情我不愿多说。总之，在极其麻烦的接下来大半个夜晚和此后我俩都极力避免碰面的一个白天过完之后，便服版红头罩（所谓便服，亦即无红头罩无装甲但多半带了家伙版）在同一家酒吧的男厕所里堵住了我。

“我们得谈谈。”

城内不少黑道分子大概会对此表示异议，但如果你足够了解老蝙蝠和他手把手带出来的小鸟们（或者其他有同样养娃癖好的义警们及其若干被保护人），那你就一定会同意，这句话绝对是他们嘴里吐出来的最具有威胁性的台词没有之一。至于我眼下为什么会领取此种殊荣、成为这句台词的接收方，我心里明镜似的。然而我还抱着一线希望，试图装傻逃避。

“说过多少次了，需要补货先开单子来。”

他伸开胳膊、掌根砰地撑住酒吧男厕单间盖满下流涂鸦、洁净度可疑的薄隔板墙壁，封断我一切常规逃跑出路。他背后，白得刺眼的荧光灯从天花板照下来，衬得他气势铺天盖地。这舞台效果真不公平，要知道，我俩身高也就差不到一寸。

“别。”这个词生硬冰冷地从他唇间蹦出来，毫无疑问是个警告。我瞪着他，暂时无法确定那双冒火的清澈碧眼里燃烧的是不是全然的气愤。如果是那样，我就得快点开始琢磨非常规逃生路线。不过对面的人可是一位前任罗宾。而且我就是来上个厕所，没带任何小玩具在手边。话说回来，就算我恰好带齐配件，也不见得派得上多少用场——毕竟，对面的人曾经是个罗宾。我孤注一掷，决定最后作一下试探。

“好吧，”我说，耸耸肩努力装随便。“你要在这谈吗，当真？或者我们去别的地方？我保证我不会一到街上立马开溜。”

“你敢。”他说，收回杵在墙上的胳膊。然后我俩一前一后走出门去、出了酒吧、走到街上。我俩上了他那辆一看就是顺手“借”来的丰田车（车后有条毯子，狗味儿的；副驾驶座上掉着张One Direction新专辑；后玻璃上贴着“今年刚毕业”的庆贺贴纸——铁证如山不再啰嗦）。他把车一直开到我认识的他那间安全屋旁边公园路上，押着我下了车，一路走回安全屋。

他说得对：我没敢。

“你到底是有什么打算，罗伊.哈珀？”一关上门他就问，上前两步逼近我，气势汹汹。我举起仅剩那只手挡在胸前作防卫状，后退坐到到客厅沙发上，尽量让自己显得无辜。

“什么也没有！我不明白这又是怎——”

“别骗我。”他哑着嗓子揭穿我的谎言，毫不留情、并且显然很不冷静。“这是不是所谓的‘给我上一课’？嗯？给我些人生教训，就像其他人都想做的那样？”

“就我所知，所有‘给你上过课’的人都死啦。”我说，回想起自己做调查时发现的他那一连串散布全球的黑案底。“除了‘你知道是谁’的那几个。我么，我对自己人生还没那么不满意。”

这个答案似乎稍微安抚了他一点。他直起身子，不再对我泰山压顶、活像下一秒就要掐死我。“首先……那不是真的。——不过那跟你没关系。”

“当然没有，”我说，抬起头用我所能做到的最佳狗狗眼对着他眨巴眨巴。“我保证，没有什么‘需要传授的人生大课’。至少从我这儿，你不会得到任何这种玩意。”

“所以你的玩法到底是什么？”

“我的玩法？”他还是浑身紧绷，于是我把涌到嘴边的起码三百条荤笑话双关语飞速统统吞下去、坚持狗狗眼到底。“我想要你，杰鸟。就这样。”

他看上去又想要掐死我似的。“别来这套。还有再那么叫我一次，我就让你吃不了兜着走。”

“好吧。我想要你，杰。我想要你。我想要你——我真的不知道该跟你说什么了。”我说，再次举起手表示投降。这同一句话重复得越多，我越意识到它就是事实。没别的了。为什么，哦老天啊为什么，蝙蝠家的人总是喜欢把简单的事情弄得复杂到一团糟？

他看着我，居高临下、双拳紧握。“那你为什么那么做？昨晚上。你知道。”

“哦，”我说，愣了一下，“可是你本应该不——”

“见鬼，哈珀。”他不耐烦地打断我，“我的身体。我会不知道？你把我当成什么人了。”

——当成任何被直接肌肉注射了少说也得有小半针管“宁芙”的正常人类吧，要不就是这只罗宾的鸟毛太厚。或者新陈代谢太强。或者这整套“死而复活”的把戏还附赠一条“百毒不侵”特性。但凡事关老蝙蝠和他的年轻副手，科学性一贯都大打折扣。我是不清楚，他怎么可能还对昨晚的事留有半点印象，或许只是根据事后的蛛丝马迹用侦探技能推理？我只知道，近来黑市流窜的这种新型迷药，卖点之一就是受害者对整个过程完全失忆。我也知道在此之前他正在调查，到底是哪个疯狂科学家再度选错研究方向、又是在哪合成、通过什么渠道贩卖的这货。也就好在我预先对他最近手头这桩新案子略知一二，才来得及在昨天晚上把他从那个藏在哥谭市郊居民区的制毒贩毒窝点里扛出来带回这个安全屋。话虽如此，正经体力活儿也都还是他做的。我冲进那幢房子去的时候他正歪歪倒倒沿着楼下台阶往上走，背后地下室里冒出来的火舌烟气里化学药品味混着一股子烧烤晚会刚开始的味道。然后他就在我面前倒了下去，后膝盖窝护甲之间的缝隙里卡着根针头。

不瞒你说，“宁芙”这东西，要迷倒一个成年人一整晚，往他或她杯子里掺一滴就够。

现在一整个夜晚外加一整个白天过去。而他站在我面前，低头瞧着我，眼睛里火光熊熊。我抬头望着他，忽然意识到那不只是愤怒。

“说点什么。”他敦促道。

“杰。”我说，往沙发一边挪了挪。“拜托，让我解释。坐下来好吗。坐下来，你好好听我说。”

他没有动，倔强地站着，拳头也还攥着。“告诉我，我做了什么。你做了什么。全部。别想骗我。”

纯为了拖延时间，我深吸一口气，环顾四周。还不到24小时，这里已经给打扫得干干净净：所有惨遭蹂躏的家具摆设都重新整整齐齐、被揉皱玷污的布料织物也都更换一新。我猜想，刚刚清醒过来的时候，屋子里的状态惹得房间主人相当炸毛。至于对于他自身的状态？我不敢瞎想。

“得了，杰森。”我说，摊开唯一那只手，表面上装作毫无所谓、私底下绞尽脑汁斟酌用词。“你挨了一针那个迷药。它起什么效果你知道。所以。”

“回答我的问题。”他要求道，说话的方式和声音顿时令我后背上汗毛倒竖、一片酥痒。正是这种时候，你就看出他是蝙蝠家的人。这种时候，还有他胸前顶着红蝙蝠标志大杀四方的场合。然而他眼中燃烧的不仅是怒火。此时此刻，他离我这么近，我看得一清二楚。

“宁芙”的另一个卖点，就是针对受害者的中枢神经系统特定区域、激发高度亢奋的神经活动。药效持续期间，受害者一方面体会到皮肤触觉敏感度成倍上升、并且受影响的神经系统会将所有来自外界的触碰感误判为欣快感；另一方面，他或她同时却还保留相当程度的主观意识、来不惜一切代价主动用言行寻求更多欢愉。——好吧这个东西就是个该死的强力春药附带记忆擦除。从最终效果来看就这么简单，所有学术探讨都可以去死。无论谁发明了“宁芙”，他或她都在大捞一笔的同时助长了一大批变态放飞自我、外带受害者的眼泪大概可以装满不止一个湖。GCPD（哥谭市警察局）的四墙之内近来听了不少罪犯洋洋得意的“双方自愿”言论和他们的牺牲品“我不记得了”的哭诉，后者当中未成年人不在少数。做这项调查的时候，红头罩比他平时少了些耐心谨慎。而我不打算责怪他。

“我做了什么？”他问我。

“杰森。”我说，伸手握住他戴着皮手套、死攥着拳头的右手手腕——他头戴红头罩于哥谭夜晚锄奸惩恶的时候，全身上下裸露的只有左右手腕这两小块皮肤。“别害怕。”

他沉默着试图缩回手。我不让他这么做。

“别害怕。杰。你是安全的。”我说，始终望着他。他继续沉默着试图重新吸气，稍微有点颤抖。

“我是不是——”

“你没事。你跟我在一起怎么都没事，你在我这儿是安全的。”我告诉他，还是握着他手腕，感觉他不再挣扎。“你看，我就是这个意思：我想要你。多一点、少一点、更改一点都不是你。小杰鸟，我不是个好人、我也不聪明。可我还没那么坏、没那么蠢。我想要你，不是什么该死的春药加上你。这就是为什么我没有。也没让你——”

“——伤害你了？”他固执地把被我打断的话说完。我瞪着他看了三秒，然后实在忍不住笑了出来。我这反应令恼怒重新回到他脸上。这很好，比刚才好。

“有一天，我非得让你吃不了兜着走，‘军火库’。”他庄严承诺道。我转过背撩起衣服给他看，强行转回可怜巴巴模式（虽然不太成功）。

“你昨晚已经这么做了。看，你都把我搞瘀青啦。你要对它们负责。”

他一屁股坐在我旁边沙发的空位上、摘下手套甩到茶几上、用掌心在我后腰的青紫伤痕处响亮地拍了一巴掌。一点也不痛，但我还是扯着嗓子叫得可惨了。他得寸进尺把我帽檐转到前面拉下来遮住眼睛。作为回敬我伸手去掐他大腿、在他缩腿躲闪的时候探进他夹克底下怀里挠他痒痒。这短暂的幼稚打闹不知怎么就转移阵地去了卧室、并且以他把我仰面扑倒在床上告终。手肘支起身子喘了口气，他忽然想起来什么似的问我。

“你是不是动我吉他了，昨天晚上？”

我做贼心虚地转头瞟了一眼床头不远处角落里的红色电吉他。“我援引第五修正案。”

“干嘛动它？跟我打醒过来到现在耳朵里一直转的这首歌有没有点关系？”

这小子开玩笑的吗。我认输地叹了口气，伸手拍打木头床帮，唱的时候祭出我最油腔滑调的唱法。

I tried so hard my dear to show that you're my every dream （亲爱的我如此努力让你知晓你在我每个梦里）  
Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme （你却害怕我做的事情件件都是什么邪恶大计）  
A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart （来自你孤单过往的回忆令我们难以相爱相亲）  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold cold heart （我如何能驱散你心头的疑虑融化你寒冷的心）

栖在我身上的小杰鸟皱起眉头。“罗伊——这不是那首歌。”

“那是哪首？哼一下来听听。”

他就真的开始哼唱，贴在我胸口上连带着我胸腔也跟着一块儿共鸣。其实他不用这么做，我只是想逗逗他外带哄他唱歌——不唱歌的罗宾算哪门子罗宾。他音准不错，才哼了个开头我就听出，我昨晚用他的红吉他边弹边唱给他听的那首歌，他还真迷迷糊糊潜意识里记住了。一小会儿之后他停下来，抬头望我。他心情放松的时候眼睛是蓝色，就像现在这样。

“想起什么来了吗？”

“还没，”我撒谎道，“再多唱点。继续。”

——就好像我真会跟他承认，昨夜为了使他平静下来哄他入睡、我单手拨弦给他唱了一晚上圣诞歌似的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：文末提及的两首歌如下。第二首的确原本是首基督教赞美诗。这两首歌都曾被《蝙蝠侠：阿卡姆骑士》里给二桶配音的小哥Troy Baker唱过，于是在查资料的时候被我发现了并且借来用在这里了。两首歌的歌词都很有意思，希望有兴趣的小伙伴们看一看。
> 
> * Cold Cold Heart - Hank Williams
> 
> * Will the Circle Be Unbroken - Garry Schyman, BioShock Infinite


	6. Part 6

Part 6

“有些人说哥谭已经无药可救。”趁着酒保转身的间隙我对他说，顺便朝他举一举啤酒杯。“你觉得呢？”

“星城就好到哪里去了？或者中央城？”他耸耸肩，手里杯口朝我这边稍作倾斜算是回礼，然后把它凑到自己嘴边。“大都会也不是什么人间天堂。”

“你意思是各处都有自己的问题。”我总结道。

他把杯子放回杯垫上，不自觉地用拇指肚抹掉吧台台面上的一丁点水渍。“没见市民集体搬走、留哥谭一座空城。”

“即便是在那事过后。”

“对。又全都回来了，一切照旧。”

他观点的确有几分道理，我咽下啤酒、咂咂嘴巴、环顾四周：凌晨差一刻5点，酒吧里仍然熙熙攘攘。而我们俩，看上去只不过是刚下了午夜班岗的寻常人等、赶在回家睡大头觉之前跟同事一起喝上一杯、找点吃食下肚。从衣着来看，不似白领、更像建设工地过来的红脖工。

“嘿，”我说，往他那边挪了挪高脚凳。“那底下到底有什么？看起来是项大工程。”

“没你的事。”他说，抬起头甩给我一个锋利的眼神以示警告。“咱俩货款两讫，剩下的你都不用管。”

“我也就只为了尽我份内事，‘生意伙伴’。”我说，伸手正一正棒球帽、略微心有不甘。“是说下次交货我该交到这个新地方呢？还是——”

他半转过身来盯着我，语气一字一顿、让我知道该就此打住。“一切照旧。”

“好好好。”我说，举手表示放弃。“只不过。你装修风格跟以往不大一样，这次这地方。”

我暗自做好了他接下来会生气的心理准备；但他望着我看了会儿，忽然促狭地微笑起来，伸出一只拳头支着脸颊、以一种简直疑似调情的姿势歪头露出颈侧对着我。

“到现在为止，我房子的内部装修风格你见过几处？”

他明知故问：他安全屋里我知道的，加上今夜，一共就俩。今天这还仅仅是因为出了点计划外状况：我刚运抵布鲁德海文港口的新货，被哈维.登特给看上了。本来我一人也能把“野单子免谈”这答复讲得足够清楚。然而某位新晋单飞义警突然在码头酷炫出场，矫健身姿无比优美划过夜空（尽管并未得到在场观众的叫好或掌声）。在尽可能明智地权衡利弊之后，我给这批货的原定买方发了条短信。躲在卡车集装箱后面，顶着到处乱飞的子弹和蝙蝠镖，还只能用单手。

[嗨，大红 我在码头这 你哥也在 外加2脸 帮把手？]

当然我没料到，红头罩为我提供的救援方式是把“港口有批好货”的消息在哥谭黑道上散出去、一并招惹来了尼格玛和科波特。不过这办法行之有效：多方混战之际我俩得以带着这批货当中最关键的那一箱溜掉。当我们驶出布鲁德海文边界的时候，有架直升飞机正往我们来的方向赶去，样式和喷漆看着特别眼熟。如果我猜得没错，那就是女士们也来参加派对了。

经过路上一番讨论，我们决定，把这硕果仅存的一箱东西放到个安全的所在去。跟秋天里的松鼠一个逻辑，对于我们这种危险分子囤积狂而言，那就意味着埋得越深越好；但我没想到对红头罩来说那意味着地下好几里。而且有他监督，我根本没见着他这处地下大本营的底：在快接近最低一层的时候我们把卡车停下来，换了衣服把伤口稍作处理，然后就一起出来泡酒吧去。

哥谭城市生活的又一个普通周二而已。

我郁闷的沉默反应，似乎令我的盟友颇为满意。他再次将酒杯送到唇边，抬起下巴一边浅饮一边望着我，长睫毛阴影下的蓝眼睛里未减笑意。我敢打赌他自己不知道，他这样子有多撩人。我看得口干舌燥，也去伸手够那啤酒。他一饮而尽、朝我举举杯子，依然把它放回杯垫上。

“想再多看点吗？”

他说这句话时候压低了点嗓子，我不由得脑子一阵发蒙。“什么？”

“我的内装。”他说，轻描淡写、宛如耳语。还没等我喊出“想想想”，他就又抛出一个新提议。

“你上次那话还算不算数？说你会好好准备个地方。来去自由、不用有压力、卫生标准高。”

“当然，我何时说话不算数了。而且我也备着呢。”我说，顾不得自己那杯健力士还剩下一半就站起来抓起外衣，“咱们走吧。”

他暂时坐着没动，审慎地打量我，可能对自己刚才的话开始后悔了。“有新牙刷吗？”

“都有，”我说，垫了张富兰克林到杯子底下，急不可耐地往门的方向走。“而且还是红的呢。”

至于他这个决定背后，我是需要感谢战斗带来的肾上腺素、战斗过后摄入的酒精还是战斗中不请自来的某一只大蓝鸟，我选择不去深究。


	7. Part 7

Part 7

[无画面纯音频]

“……的设计数据也在7号箱里？”

“很不幸，没错。”

“好。”

“‘好’？等到真做出来，那可是能挡达姆弹的材料。就连你家的蝙蝠镖，扎进去也得碎成好几段，小杰鸟。”

“他们制服的护甲早该升升级了。就是有些人——穿衣服总是要命地薄。字面意义上。”

“你自己不也是抛弃了披风流。——说到铠甲。后来怎就不见你穿骑士那套了？我最得意的手艺都做在那上了。又结实又轻便，而且还好看。”

“你开玩笑吗，罗伊。快告诉我你是开玩笑。”

“不然呢？”

“不然我只好自我催眠别去细想，自己正在约会一个智障。”

“哦是吗？有什么证据，说明这是个约会？这个智障都不知道呢。”

[短暂的轻笑声，机械装置解锁声。画面出现，倾斜、摇晃。画面中央是二人贴在一起的大腿部分近距特写，上下颠倒。片刻后二人分开。镜头移远，被端正放在一处较高的地方。画面前景中的黑发年轻人从镜头边缘缩回手。镜头正对着房间中央的古典式四柱双人床。床边站着的红发青年望向镜头方向，露出无奈神情。]

“当真？”

“怎么了。”

“那玩意。让我感觉是要搞三P。”独臂弩手说，在对方走过来掀掉他帽子的时候下意识躲闪。“我真不敢相信你跑回家一趟就为了拿这个——嘿，干什么……”

“我才是不敢相信，你居然喜欢骑士赛过红头罩。三P不合你意的话那就再加一个好了。”棒球帽的帽檐掠过镜头时画面暗了一下，又重归清晰。“让它俩自己呆着去。我进门前你洗过澡了？”

“鼻子真灵，小杰鸟。”安全屋的主人像狗甩水似的甩动自己一头红发，“闻闻香不香。”

黑发年轻人并不搭理，而是径直从他身边走过、出了卧室门。接着不远处传来另一扇房门关上的声音，跟着是依稀的淋浴水声传来。红发青年静候水声响起，之后也走出房门。片刻后他又回来，把手里提的一个小桶放到床头柜闹钟旁边，然后开始从里面捞出大把的深红色玫瑰花瓣抛洒到床上和床四周的地板上。因为只能用单手，他这工作进行得不算太快，在正要拎着空桶出去的时候被刚出浴的黑发青年堵在门口。

“罗伊。”杰森.陶德叹了口气。他腰上围了一块白色浴巾，双手举在头上、正用另一条白毛巾擦干头发。“这就是趁我不在的时候你去抢了家花店的动机——大半夜的？”

“一点玫瑰花瓣而已，我留下钱了的还附带小费。不行啊？我许诺过，我会对你好的，大红。”罗伊.哈珀辩解说，听起来理直气壮，脖子和耳朵却都红了。“这个诺言我打算遵守。要先来点红酒吗？红酒我也有。”

“花瓣很好。酒不用。然而……你自己看看。”红色太多了，今天晚上。杰森望着自己面前红通通的罗伊心想。他捉着对方肩膀、推着他转了个身，双臂从他背后拥抱着他、着手有条不紊地开始脱他衣服。从外衣拉链开始。接下来是法兰呢绒方格衬衫的扣子，从领口往下、一颗接一颗。“深红色床单，配深红色花瓣？下次选杂色的吧。保护视力。”

“不是没想过——那个花瓣配色太少女。”罗伊抗议说，对自己被从头到脚扒光这事倒没什么异议。他两脚互踩搞掉鞋子，又伸手下去勾掉脚上的袜子，同时小心翼翼让自己仍然呆在对方怀抱里。搂着他的那两只手已将他上半身衣衫褪尽，在解开他腰带、拉下裤子拉链后却停下进一步动作，只是用掌心温柔地贴着他的小腹。温热的双唇压在他颈侧雀斑点缀的皮肤上。他俩维持着这个姿势很是一阵。

“……杰森。你是改主意了么？”哥谭夜晚难得的寂静之中独臂的弩手说，罔顾自己已被撩拨起来的欲求。“没关系的。说好的，来去自由。”

他感觉对方的呼吸，宛如有节奏的微风吹在自己耳后，热乎乎、湿漉漉。

“如果是那样，没关系的。”弩手继续说，喋喋不休，不由自主想要打破双人之间突如其来的浓重寂寞与忧愁。“你跟我在一起怎么都没事。”

他仍然没有得到回答。

“这不是个家，也不是牢笼。如果你改主意了小杰鸟。如果你想飞走。”

“……罗伊。”他今晚约来的床伴说，将他在自己怀里转了个身，动作仍然温柔。弩手感觉自己小腿肚子顶着床边。

“……杰森。啥事？”

“你话太多了。”第二任罗宾说，一把把他仰面推翻在床上。


	8. Part 7.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本隐藏章追加：一个一言难尽的尾巴。  
> \-----------------------------------  
> 写完了！！！只吃清水的读者小伙伴可以跳过这一段（整个7.5），7和8连起来看剧情照样连贯（应该吧，等8出来再说，望天）。
> 
> 拒绝互攻的小伙伴请自由选择跳过7.5或是点叉。自己觉得互攻这种事满平等的双方都无弱化嫌疑而且好像也比较符合现实实际。然而各人有各人的爱好所以并不强求每个读者都接受。求读者们也别强求写手接受其他三观。
> 
> 除这段是明着开车吃肉以外其他章节应该都没车没肉顶多有点性张力。若此后又有明着开车吃肉，保证会在开头注释写明，以便读者点叉或跳过。
> 
> 剩下爱看肉桶肉的小伙伴们敬请围观么么哒！
> 
> 附一个BGM是Nightwish的Turn Loose the Mermaids（私译为《关门放人鱼》）。

Part 7.5

第二任罗宾将他的临时搭档加兼职炮友放倒在床上。

暗红的玫瑰花瓣纷乱飘飞、又凌乱落下。

独臂的弩手仰躺在与花瓣几乎同色的丝绸床单上，视野所及是四根精雕细刻的花梨木床柱和上方垂着白纱的顶蓬帷帐。小杰鸟，他心里说。这真要发生了吗？难以置信。自己确实想要这个，这一点他从一开始就再清楚不过；但眼下这真的要发生了而他惊讶地发现自己没准备好。

没准备好。这怎么可能？他费了好大周折才准备好这一切：精挑细选每一样家具陈设甚至每一柄牙刷每一块肥皂每一把古董银勺、派信得过的人去找信的过的人去找信得过的人运进来布置好、再亲自做上三遍质量检查外加安全搜索。每星期。只是上周末他偷懒了。不，与其说是偷懒不如说是怠惰。他等的小鸟总是不肯飞来，于是他开始有些泄气，放任上一批花瓣在冰箱里徒劳枯萎掉了。就这一次，他没费心定期更换新鲜花瓣；而你猜怎么着。

他依稀回忆起，当年头人给刚过十岁的自己占卜人生未来运势时，什么也没说只是摇了摇头。戴羽毛的死老头，他暗自腹诽。无视皮肤颜色，他们全都一个样。

——关怀过甚。而他早就决定，不让自己变成那样。

于是，当往昔令哥谭屈膝的阿卡姆骑士、如今威震全城黑道的暴戾义警红头罩解下腰间浴巾、在自己两腿之间跪下来、将自己那条旧牛仔裤褪到膝盖、开始隔着内裤用嘴唇和手指撩拨他的时候，罗伊.哈珀决定不再执着于准备周全与否的问题。

“呼，杰森。”他听见自己说，不由自主伸手下去抚摸对方黑发间的那抹灰白。“啊。”

他手腕被逮住了。他感觉手指关节被逐一亲吻。目光在四柱床天顶上茫然散乱，红发弩手全靠触觉在心里描绘对方双唇触感温柔的线条。然后那嘴唇离开他的指头，他的手腕重获自由。湿润与温暖重新落到他下身那里去。嘴唇，还有手指。它们不急不徐、有节奏地反复动作，仿佛他下面是一柄正在享受常规保养的武器。对方用那些修长有力的手指细细擦拭柯尔特的熟悉景象跳进弩手脑海，而他突然之间就硬得急不可耐，不禁叹息起来。

“杰。接下来你打算怎么玩——”

“嘘。”杰森.陶德说，从他大腿根之间抬起头来，警告地望他一眼。用批判的眼光最后瞧了瞧罗伊那条印着大朵大朵蓝扶桑花的四角内裤，他把这玩意毫不留情地扒下去。却也不完全扒掉、就那么不上不下地跟牛仔裤一道卡在膝盖弯里。他一夜情人的阳具一经获释就忙不迭跳出来，带着一点美妙的弧度挺立在他面前，他伸手捉住它，恶作剧式地翘起一边嘴角，弯起另一只手的中指、对着它弹了一指头。罗伊的大声呻吟立刻传来，他手里的触感却变得越发坚挺。那呻吟声令他忍不住抬头又看一眼：床铺中央，弩手紧闭双眼、伸开独臂死死抓着床单，白皙的躯体赤裸横陈于暗红丝绸之上、在羞耻带来的欢愉与欲望唤起的疼痛之下痉挛着起伏不住，及肩的长发四下披散、混着花瓣。那头发，杰森暗想。就像燃烧的赤铜。他又低头看看自己手中之物：它底下也环饰着一小蓬同样颜色的阴毛，显然在近期内仔细修剪过。最后这项小发现令他莫名有点额外的愉悦。仿佛是为了表示奖励，他张开嘴唇含住它顶端、舌尖蹭着它的小小开口，手指环住它连转带捋套弄几下之后做了个深呼吸将它慢慢顺下喉咙、一直到自己鼻尖半插进那丛橙红色的毛毛里。弩手的呻吟变得更大声了。这家伙，他慢慢吮着满意地心想。在床上也改不了爱闹腾。

“啊，杰——啊小杰鸟——嗯……啊，嗯——杰——杰鸟啊啊啊嗯小杰鸟……”

杰森不管不顾、冷漠无情地一边捻弄手中双球、一边继续前后摇晃着上半身吸下去。绿箭家的小孩，他暗自在心里挑衅道。别小看了蝙蝠家教出来的闭气。

然后突然之间，他感觉罗伊手指插进自己发间、用一种半是不舍半是挣扎的动作推搡，并且开始难以自抑地扭动腰肢。那有节奏的呻吟里转眼带了哭腔。“呜，小杰鸟……不行了小杰鸟——小杰鸟你停一停——啊求求你——”

他立即明白过来，连忙恶狠狠箍住对方阴茎根部、将它缓缓吐出。“你敢。”他威胁道，腾出一只手擦了擦嘴、舔舔下唇。“在哪儿？”

弩手喘息着指一指床头柜。第二任罗宾拉开抽屉用两根手指夹着提出一串避孕套，发现它们是各种水果口味。他选了樱桃味和甜橙味，撕掉蓝莓和草莓味的丢回抽屉关起来，其余的留在床头柜上。他把甜橙那个给罗伊套上，樱桃的留给自己。

“腿。放上去。”

他红发的一夜情人服从命令的时候仍然气息未平。他伸手拉着床柱站起来，一条腿跨过情人身体、单膝跪到床单上去。柔滑凉爽的丝绸贴着他小腿上的皮肤。他低头看看弩手。弩手也正望着他。他望着他，下身再度翘立起来、充满渴望地跳动不已。

“杰森——”

他向他伸出仅剩那条胳膊，试图给予一些爱抚。第二任罗宾向后退去，坚定地摇头。

“躺好。”

弩手叹息着再度服从他的命令，不顾双腿仍然被牛仔裤捆住，在丝绸上扭动着身体摆正自己。天啊，第二任罗宾心想。恍惚间他仿佛俯视着暗红血潮中一尾雪白的人鱼，长发如同水中火焰、摇曳舒卷熠熠燃烧。杰森觉得有些头晕目眩——并且因为自己这般反应而颇为震惊。为了忽略这晕眩，他决定不再拖延下去。

他把另一边膝盖也压到床上，像只动物一样四肢并用爬到那红发人鱼身上，大大地分开双腿、手臂后伸撑住身子、放任自己向对方胯间落下去。

“人鱼”说话了。他急急地开口，再度伸出唯一那只手，想要扶稳、减缓或阻止。

“杰——你之前有没有——”

“闭嘴”，他命令道，因为觉得对方把自己看成个傻瓜而愤懑不已。半是为了报复、半是为了证明自己不是什么热爱自虐的没常识白痴，他咬紧牙关让自己一落到底，随即开始在对方身上狠狠挺动身体。弩手满是红发的头向后猛地一仰，伸手抓住枕头高声喘息。

“小杰鸟，”他听见他喃喃道，一双祖母绿的眸子里满溢着意乱情迷。“小杰鸟。”

“告诉你了闭嘴。”他回道，企图装作自己还生对方的气。天生红发的人皮肤都偏白，这一点他早就知道；但罗伊，他想，暗暗有些惊叹。这家伙真是白得出奇。早年热衷户外运动的人生经历在他身体常经日晒的部分洒下了点点雀斑，但其余更为私密的部位则宛如白璧。把他从鲨鱼嘴里捞出来那次，他不自觉地回忆道。白得像张纸，哪怕是输完两袋血之后。那次他几乎以为这家伙会死掉。

一只手抚摸上他的小腹，顺着他腹肌之间的浅沟下意识地勾勒着线条。他惯着它、不加阻止，继续耸动身体。他大腿底下硬邦邦地硌着对方的髋关节，他不禁看向身下人的胸膛：比初见的时候，弩手体格显得结实一些了，面色也变得健康一些。仍然很瘦，可以从侧面看见肋骨的那种瘦，然而复健的效果显而易见。这结论，第二任罗宾想。令人满意。他这么想的时候目光不自觉地流连在对方胸脯那一对可爱的粉色小珠上。他暂缓动作，伸长手去抚弄它们。弩手在他手指下反弓身体挺胸迎上他的爱抚，闭着眼睛后脑勺拱在羽绒枕头里呜呜地叫。他感觉对方在自己身子里涨得又粗又硬，不禁也渐渐一同气喘吁吁。这感觉很好，他在脑海里再一次做结论道，同时不自觉地加快了速度和力道，用弩手的阳具恣意又猛烈地操着自己。这样过了一会儿——第二任罗宾很久以来第一次放弃了留意时间流逝——他睁开眼，瞧见身下人也正望着自己。

两人目光相碰，而红发的独臂弩手舔了舔嘴唇——有意或无意。

黑发的前任罗宾随即会意，维持着二人身体的结合慢慢俯身前倾。他预想对方的双唇该是滚烫——却发现自己的也相差无几。他刚稍许放松警惕，弩手立刻抓住这破绽，舌尖溜过他齿关仿佛猫儿蹑足钻进卧房虚掩的门。进攻是最好的防守，他谨记这一原则予以迎头痛击，用自己舌头用力把入侵者顶回去之后变本加厉长驱直入，把对方上面那张嘴巴填得跟他自己下面一样满，直到耳畔传来身下人呜呜咽咽的哽咽才稍微放松、给他撤退重整的喘息之机。此后他再次俯身垂首，一边保持之前动作的节奏、一边吻得深长无比。弩手则一边全力回应他的亲吻，一边放开枕头伸手到他后颈，握惯了长弓强弩的手掌扣在他脑后、手指插进他头发里揉得一片乱糟糟。他俩身下，古董四柱床禁不住随着韵律吱呀作响。

然后罗伊忽然扭头挣脱杰森的嘴唇，独臂却仍紧紧勾着他肩颈，闭着眼睛急促而迷茫地呻吟。“杰，”他用颤抖的气声叫前任罗宾名字，再也按捺不住冲动、大幅度前后扭腰。“……小杰鸟。”

被叫到名字的罗宾本已快到顶点，此时被对方激烈的本能动作攻得腰酥腿软、几乎当场缴械。但即便在这风口浪尖，他也不愿交出主动权。他单臂支着体重把弩手红发凌乱的头抱在肘弯里，另一只手伸下去勉力自持，同时重新捕获对方唇瓣、用舌头把那一连串即将脱口而出的乱七八糟昵称牢牢堵在嘴巴里。他感觉身下的人鱼开始做最后的冲锋——长矛高举、银光散乱、咸涩湿润、矛头下摇曳着绶带般的海藻、温暖的海潮拍打着浸入耳鼓、上升上升珍珠般的细碎气泡——他紧闭双眼，心里数着一次、两次、三四五次——丝绸海浪间，他抓紧人鱼被情欲染得嫣红的白皙身体、抓紧自己、咬紧牙关直到高潮的银光喷薄而出、将视野笼罩。

……的确比找站街女郎解决要好。两人的初次性事之后，杰森.陶德在心里对自己说道，强行将这句评语定为最终打分并且画上一个句号。他从罗伊.哈珀身上起来，带着一点俯就意味替他取掉那个甜橙味的薄橡胶套，在他的和自己的樱桃口味上各打一个结、指头尖捏着进浴室去。在那儿他用光脚踩开白色小垃圾桶的活动盖、把它们丢进去然后移开脚。他打开水龙头、忽略洗手液选了肥皂。多长时间？他自问，往脸上撩了把冷水、鼓起勇气望了一眼盥洗台前的镜子。一小时多一点。又是一掬冷水。一小时多少？肥皂浓重的香气里有股淡淡的碱味。一小时二十一分钟。用不用精确到秒？更多冷水。白瓷台子上陈列各种日用品小东西——红牙刷，新的——他琢磨着要不要抓紧时间刷个牙再走。无论如何，他可不想——

罗伊从本就没锁的门走进来，也光着一双脚——不止是脚。“杰森。”他叫道，声音黏黏糊糊、动作也黏黏糊糊地蹭上镜前人肩膀。杰森望他一眼，随即明白他这是在索吻，便侧过头来亲亲他嘴唇。他本以为罗伊会对这个蜻蜓点水的吻表示不满、或是抓紧机会更进一步，然而弩手却心满意足退开了，笑得像只嘴巴里藏了金丝雀的橘色虎斑猫。他挤到自己的一夜情人旁边，把仅剩那只手伸到水龙头下方。杰森一言不发帮他洗手。之后用浴巾给那只手擦干，像照顾小孩子那样。说实在的，他莫名其妙有点怕罗伊会突然开口说话、打破这沉默。蹊跷的是，对方没这么做，却只是用那双翠绿翠绿的清澈眼睛望着他瞧、还自顾自傻乎乎地露齿笑。如果他那个克隆体也会这样傻笑，前任罗宾满怀恶意地暗想。那就活该他娶到一个伴侣，外号叫做柴郡猫。

用浴巾围住那个嘻嘻笑的傻子缀满雀斑的白肩膀，杰森.陶德把罗伊.哈珀拉过来，打算好好地吻他。在这个吻底下，红发的弩手还在笑，嘴唇一会儿拢起来回吻他，一会儿因为笑意而分开来、令他只能吻吻腮边嘴角。挫折之下，第二任罗宾把浴巾在自己炮友肩上裹紧，双手捧住他同样遍布雀斑的脸、企图用眼神加以警告。然而性爱后的放松与慵懒显然严重破坏了任何较真尝试的效果，这一点连威吓者自己也马上意识到。他双手隔着毛巾抱着对方覆着刺青的双肩，眼神不自觉下移细细打量：尽管呼吸已然重归平稳，那躯体上浸润的红晕尚未完全退潮。左边胸口位置，微微的有节奏起伏暗示心脏藏在胸骨下舒缓有力地一跳一跳。仍然一手握着对方肩膀、杰森伸另一只手到眼前那块白皮肤上去，掌心贴着它感受其下的振动；与此同时他也感觉罗伊的手悄悄落在他身上、拇指肚蹭着他肚脐、长手指搭在他侧腰。跟着那只手不知怎么就自然而然地向后滑到他后腰去，先是向上温暖地揉过他右侧脊背肌肉、跑到他肩胛骨上攀着驻留片刻；随后它又向下、手指在前掌根在后、按摩师似的转着圈儿搓按下来一路直抵腰窝——他仿佛听见自己背后左边的大小肌群一起大声表示对右边的嫉妒、控诉不公待遇——紧接着那只爪子开始偷偷捏他右边臀部，害他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩、满心伺机报复。可还没等他正式开展复仇计划——他手刚摸上对方腰眼——就不得不停下来：触觉告诉他，他在情人背后发现了一小样东西。

杰森用食指和中指指尖夹住它，把它举到二人之间：一片玫瑰花瓣。大概是刚才罗伊被他压在床上那通猛骑时，被汗水粘在后腰上的。红发弩手又抑制不住开始咯咯笑，取过花瓣往情人脸颊贴。那暗红色小薄片在黑发义警清瘦的脸颊上待了不到半秒就往下掉，空留一丁点恍如亲吻的触感和香气。被花瓣印下一吻的前罗宾在空中敏捷捞住它，手上“把它扔进垃圾桶”的动作刚开了个头就不知怎么转了个弯，回敬式地将它按在弩手上腹部。它同样将那块皮肤轻轻吻了一下、掉落下去。罗伊笑个不停，伸手在肚脐位置把花瓣接住，回手在杰森身上挑了个位置，将这场给对方贴花瓣的幼稚游戏继续下去。

你来我往犯了一小会儿傻气之后，游戏突然进行不下去了：罗伊失手把它摁在了杰森胸口同样有着曼妙曲线的位置，花瓣内里凹陷的弧度在那儿贴合得严丝合缝，不管怎么等也不肯掉下来了。红发弩手笑得前仰后合，俯身歪头试图用舌头去把它舔下来；可他还没来得及碰到那花瓣，它就突然自己落下，露出黑发义警坚挺翘立起来的乳头。后者一把捉住花瓣，脸上、耳朵、脖颈和胸口都羞愤得通红。在他揉坏他们的小玩具之前他的炮友把它抢下来，嘴巴撅得高高的吸住它，似是想闭眼又忍不住偷看，眯着一双绿眼睛笑盈盈往他面前凑。前罗宾可不惯着他，伸出食指中指拈走花瓣，对着那两片温暖鲜艳远胜花朵的嘴唇径直吻下去。

须臾后二人分开。“第二轮？”一个对另一个说，手指肚贴着对方颈侧气喘吁吁。另一个舔舔嘴唇点点头。

“第二轮。”

* * *

“哈？”

红发弩手因为忙着享受对方的手指而没听懂黑发义警的话。后者叹了口气，手底下放慢一点，重复一遍自己要求。

“迦尼美德斯。”

“小杰鸟，”罗伊呻吟一声，放弃了支撑自己身体的努力、伸手到后面箍住对方手腕索求先前的节奏，脸埋在丝绸床单里、声音被闷住含含糊糊。“床上咱说英语好吗。”

“行吧。”杰森打掉床伴那只不安分的爪子，抽出手指、把更多润滑剂挤到指尖上。弩手肚子下垫着枕头趴在床上等得不耐烦，便翘起一只脚、脚趾头轻戳他小腹表示催促；他扣上润滑剂瓶盖将它丢到一边去，反手抓住那只脚的脚腕拉向斜上方、强迫对方用唯一的胳膊支稳身子。

“腿分开。”

罗伊哼哼着服从指示。似是作为奖励，他感觉对方有力的长手指又滑进它们刚才在的地方去。不一会儿他就绷紧身体弓起背、揪住床单呜呜叫得像只春季夜晚里头次望见满月的年轻雄狼。他身后，杰森咬着牙表示责备、不得不再次停下以免他受伤。

“放松——都说了好几遍了。”

“嗯。”他点点头，尝试做了几次深呼吸、强迫紧绷的肌肉放松。那几根手指在他里面重新动起来，而他松开床单、脑门顶着床板偷偷把腾出来的手插到自己下腹和枕头之间去——还没够到地方就被逮了个正着。

“嘿——不许。”

“小杰鸟，”他微弱地抗议，把手收回去。“你真是个暴君，你知道不知道。”

“你或者是准备好了，或者没有。”前任罗宾冷酷地答复，同时继续着动作，一只手攥着他脚腕、另一只手三根手指并拢、在他体内那个敏感点上深深浅浅地揉。“没什么中间道路。”

弩手斟酌了一下，终于没抵抗住诱惑。“我好了。”

“是吗？”

“再等的话，我就要把这床单糟蹋了。”

这威胁起了效果，罗伊感到对方手指滑离了自己、听见塑料小袋被撕开的声音。他翻身起来配合对方工作。

“甜橙的归我，樱桃的归你，哈？”

“无所谓。随便了。”杰森说，口是心非。他做完必要工序，爬到床上去侧卧下来，把红发情人的白身子从背后拥进怀里。真瘦，他暗自嘀咕。太瘦了，一点都没个能当超级英雄的样子。就连当超级英雄的跟班，他如今这体格也不称职。他刚开始不务正业跟着我满城乱跑的时候，前任罗宾心想。我就该不留情面把他敲晕过去。每一次。直到他放弃。

该死，杰森。黑发义警责问自己。我为什么没那么做？我应该让他继续当他的军火贩子，他本来干这行干得好好地。我害他好几次险遭射杀或入狱、还差点被鲨鱼咬掉腿。从后一点上讲，我比卢瑟又好到哪里去？

“你是打算抱我一整夜吗小杰鸟。”前任罗宾沉思间，他怀里人发起了牢骚，左臂胳膊肘半支起身体、向后倚过来贴着他扭腰。“那也很好，如果我没那么好奇。”

“好奇什么？”

“你还没告诉我，什么是‘迦尼美德斯’。”

“哦。那个。”他说，伸出右手从前面揽住弩手右大腿、自己右膝盖挤到他两腿之间去，同时左臂从他腋下伸过去抱住他上半身。对方扭过脸望着他，不解其意。

“杰森，‘勺子抱’和那什么有个啥关系——”

“你刚才说你好了是吧。”他放开对方大腿、伸手到下面发动自己。弩手浓密的长发扫得他面孔直痒痒。

“是啊。”

“那就好。”他说，随即摸到床伴臀瓣间那个已被仔细润滑过的凹陷处、不怎么客气地将自己推进去。弩手身子一僵，呼吸也一滞。他不为所动，一直插到底，然后开始慢慢小幅度抽送。他的床伴出乎意料地没声音。他装作漠不关心，在接下来的几下抽送中尝试微调角度和深度，同时右手爱抚着怀里人的胸腹和大腿给予安慰。他总算找准位置的时候弩手一下叫出来，听起来恍如一声夜鸟的悲鸣。前任罗宾用了一秒钟静止不动、判断对方这声呜咽里的含义；随后他信心坚定地对着那一点展开猛攻。弩手窝在他怀里嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤，在前潮惊涛骇浪般的冲刷下身体颤抖得厉害，支撑自己上半身的左臂眼看要架不住。黑发义警暂缓攻势，搂住红发弩手慢慢调整姿势、托起他身子来把自己垫到他下面去。那红铜色的发绺披散下来，发梢柔软地搔过他前胸脖颈、滑落下去。两人体位稳定之后，他一只手抚摸着身上人胸口、反复揉捻左右乳头，另一只手伸到对方下身握住、时轻时重地套弄，同时再次找准位置顶动腰胯。弩手仰躺在他身上喘息呻吟，尽力压抑下的抽搐掠过肢体，仿佛石台上献给蛮荒神灵的活祭品，兀自扭动挣扎、身体却早已自下而上被石刀刺入钉住。

“‘迦尼美德斯’？”罗伊问，伸开胳膊反手抱住身下人的脑袋，气喘吁吁。

“‘迦尼美德斯’。”杰森答，别过面孔、鼻尖埋进那一团色泽宛如在熊熊燃烧的红发里，嗅着洗发水香味掩盖下那一缕属于独臂情人自己的气息。

“那你是鹰喽，小杰鸟？”罗伊问，在上面自顾自地笑。

“得看你想飞多高。”杰森答，从下面加紧攻势直到那吃吃傻笑声变成别的什么东西。听起来好多了，他想着。令人满意。

过了会儿他身上人开始杰鸟小杰鸟杰杰鸟地乱叫，胡言乱语不经大脑。包裹他分身的那处火热与紧致也忽然进入了一阵阵有节奏的收缩。他摸着对方性器，知道弩手即将高潮了，于是变本加厉大幅抽送顶撞、并在情人到达顶点的同时，一条胳膊箍住他不让他乱动、另一只手隔着那层薄薄的橡胶将手中阳具前端的小口紧紧捏住。

红发的“祭品”猛然反弓身子，干高潮双重的痛感和快感将哭叫声再度从他喉咙里逼迫而出。几次强烈的痉挛接连降临、震撼着他的躯体与神智，如同迟来的暴雨前雷电打击干燥的土地。尔后他精疲力竭地瘫软下去，任黑发的情人再度改变姿势、半侧卧体位把他抱在怀里、不依不饶地继续动作。他没真对此生气却装作吃了大亏，哼哼唧唧地抱怨，虚情假意哭哭啼啼。

“小杰鸟，你为什么这样对我呀？我对你哪点不好，你要这样对我……”

他炮友一开始信以为真，尴尬地停下来想要退出；弩手赶紧用唯一那只手按住他后脑勺，扭头仰起面孔撅起嘴唇直到如愿以偿索得亲吻，闭着眼睛偷笑一下接着又假装哭闹，牵着情人空闲那只手往自己身上敏感地带摸过去。“啊……红头罩这个暴君这个恶魔，我对你那么好你却对我这么凶狠，这么残暴……为什么……”

是这种玩法吗。绿箭教出来的小孩原来性癖也这般了得啊。前任罗宾暗自松了口气，在接茬的时候虽然努力语气严肃，却不由自主也带上了一点点恶作剧般的微笑。

“因为红头罩这个恶魔想多干你一会儿呀。”

他把这句话吹在弩手耳边，而后者立刻感到二次高潮近在眉睫。抢在丧失好好说话的能力之前，他赶紧对自己的黑发炮友实施勒索要挟，嗓音颤抖破碎也毫不在乎。

“这次就让你为所欲为，小杰鸟——待会儿还换我干你。”

罗伊不分场合的讲价尝试再次逗乐了杰森。他低头轻吻对方那头艳丽的红发。“待会儿。好啊。”

* * *

“小杰鸟，别走啦。”

“不行啊。”

“相信我，这地方很安全的。就在这儿睡吧。”

“不行。”

“天快亮了。醒了我们可以一起去吃个漫长的下午茶、再接上晚餐。嗯。你喜欢哪种格调，意餐还是日料——”

“不。”

黑发青年穿戴完毕，从床边站起来径直走向墙边台柜，将那顶旧得看不清颜色的棒球帽拈到一边，拿起它底下的红色头盔，夹在胳膊底下走向门口。他推开门，而他红发的一夜情人在他背后的床上单臂支起身子，恋恋不舍目送他离去、张了几次嘴似乎想再说点什么，但最终没有说。他并不驻足等待，随手合上门大步离去，只身孤入哥谭的破晓，并不回头。

夜幕再次降临时，杰森.陶德才有机会在自己安全屋的电脑前坐下来、好好看上一遍前一夜的录像。屏幕上，罗伊.哈珀正撅着屁股大弯腰、伸长手臂把玫瑰花瓣趁他洗澡那阵洒满床。前任罗宾仔细盯着录影中对方的动作，确认他没动多余手脚。然后他看着自己身裹浴巾出现在镜头中，听见自己把对方名字叫出声。

“罗伊。”

杰森.陶德伸手把视频的音量调小。直到画面中两人的对话模糊成一片朦胧的聒噪。好些了，他心想，眼望着自己把对方推倒在床上。从红头罩放置的角度看过去，红发弩手的面孔和上半身几乎完全被遮挡住，他只能看见自己跪坐的背影、对方尽力张开的赤裸大腿和被牛仔裤束缚着的膝盖以下部分。这样很好，他想着，再一次伸手把音量调得更低，不自觉地呼出一口长气，双眼略微失神地盯着屏幕，双手解开自己裤扣、拉下拉链，然后一只手贴着自己小腹滑下去、探进内裤那层薄薄的布料之下。这很好，没什么不妥当，他告诉自己说。自己的问题自己解决，才是万全之策。

然而“好”了没多久，视频中的两人就变换了体位。现在镜头能清楚捕捉到弩手的侧脸，哪怕他满是浓密长红发的脑袋深深陷在羽绒枕头里。黑发青年强迫自己不去看对方的脸，手底下略微加快速度加重力道，将注意力集中在画面里二人交合的躯体上。这管了用。渐渐地他呼吸急促起来、咬着牙无声地呻吟。可惜望梅止渴总还是略逊一筹，录像中的一对床伴达到共同高潮时他差得可还远着呢，只好用空着的那只手点下快进、把完事后去了洗手间的两位“主演”再召唤回镜头前来。红发弩手分开双膝、裸身跪伏在床上的时候他调回正常速度。从这个角度看，对方身体就仿佛完好无缺，他半心半意地想道。仿佛健康快乐——肌肤颜色也许再深一点——仿佛充满活力。仿佛生命中从未落入恶徒魔爪、从未惨遭暴力毁伤、从未蒙受师友背弃。成长按部就班、生活从未脱轨。

这多好，他想。 _ **他**_ 多美。

在录像中的两人仰身交叠之时，黑发青年第三次伸出手去，将音量彻底调成静音。本就细如蚊嘤的“杰鸟小杰鸟杰杰鸟”一连串情迷呓语突兀地中断了。安全屋的一片沉寂之中，第二任罗宾喘息着将刚刚关掉视频声音的那只手大拇指指肚抵在屏幕上，恰好遮去画面中枕在自己胸膛上弩手的面孔。

高潮的时候他狠狠咬住下嘴唇、不让自己叫出那个错误的名字。


	9. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一更7.5隐藏章节增添了个尾巴。  
> 这章临了有点dirty talk。有辣热狗，有二人一摩托，还有游戏阿卡姆骑士里那杆帅爆的变形金刚枪。

Part 8

叮。叮。叮。

然后哗啦一桶冷水浇下来，暂时盖过俘获我的人把玩指间硬币的轻响——不过这慈悲也只是暂时。那高调尖利的穿脑魔音还在继续，全过程中一直没停：说实话，到目前为止在哈维.登特用在我身上的各项把戏当中，我私心认定，这响声当数最可怕的那一手。

叮。叮。叮。“最后一次机会，‘军火库’。”高谭市迄今为止名声最响的那位前地检署说，站在废弃工厂里钢索吊着的高台上居高临下地俯视着我、还有环绕在我身边对我进行无微不至“关怀”的他手下一二三四五号喽罗。那个金属小圆片在他手上一跳一蹦，于阴影中有节奏地闪亮。我甩开挡在眼前的湿头发，把嘴里积的血水啐掉，忍不住仰脸对他龇牙一笑。

“我还以为咱俩已经过了那个点儿了，‘双面人’。像是，两小时以前吧——嘿，新手表不错。真遗憾，它貌似不走了。”

我这话也不是完全瞎胡说。本市又一位强迫症重症患者当季新款的劳力士正戴在他衣冠楚楚的右半边身子手腕上，而不是像个正常人一样佩在左腕——大概是没了皮肤、表带直接碰着疤痕组织有点疼。或者是痒。我可不知道。他这副放弃治疗的德性总让我对他有点同病相怜，而我同病相怜的表现方式通常是，对这人耐性特别好。可能正是因此，尽管他今晚彻底毁了我计划中的周末星际迷航马拉松大联播、还有我身上这件（曾经的）最爱无袖皮夹克，我还是尝试跟他讲道理、有话好好说。

“也让我最后再跟你讲一遍。‘红头罩’就是个寻常客户，我一系列顾客当中的一个而已，还不是我最熟的那个。”我说，停下来舔了舔自己被揍得有点松动的右上犬齿，琢磨着要不要干脆把它弄下来呸掉算了。最后我还是决定用舌尖把它往牙槽里按回去。这年头，镶牙可不便宜。“我们最近一次沟通还是用的网银。”

叮。叮。叮。登特似乎在掂量我的话有多少可信度，左右两边脸都泥塑木雕般一动不动。因为仅剩那只手被手铐加铁链高高吊着、位置过于显眼，我也就没能在刚才暗暗交叉手指——不过天可怜见，我说的基本上都是大实话，唯一可能有些水分的也就是“一系列顾客”那句罢了。要非得给我现今顾客开张名单出来的话，那大概是：红头罩、阿卡姆骑士、前任罗宾、第二任神奇小子、会使双枪的蝙蝠侠、红蝙蝠、杰森.陶德、杰森、杰伊、杰鸟、小杰鸟和杰杰鸟。

好长一个名单啊是不是你说。

“所以为了一个‘寻常客户’，”台上那位好不容易又张了嘴，“你就脸不要命不要地自己送上门来往陷阱里跳。我倒希望我自己的‘不熟’商业伙伴当中，有谁能为我这么拼。”

我在被单手吊在半空中所允许的范围内耸了耸肩。“我能说什么。接了订单和定金却没办法交货，那我哥谭最佳军火商的名声不是白搭了。”

“你就那么想要那份材料设计。”双面人哼道，手里不停玩着硬币，两边脸看起来同样不屑。

“术业有专攻。”我说，心有不甘地望了一眼厂房中央桌上放的那台笔记本电脑，外带那个小小的USB硬盘，就插在电脑的接口上。“顺便，那是我花了钱买进来的。是你从我这儿抢走了。我只不过是想取回自己买的东西。”

“你是个贼。”我的擒获者突然粗声怒吼，将硬币在空中一把攥住捏得死死的，没了脸皮的那半张脸扭曲得比平时更难以直视。“而且你竟有胆子，从我这儿偷东西。我，哈维.登特。”

对于这种不讲道理的态度我无话可答，只得叹了一声，把嘴巴里新渗出来的血水再往地板上啐。有点失算，因为他似乎将这个小动作视为挑衅，于是更加光火。

“今晚我设局本是想钓出红头罩，没想到钓上来个你。绿箭真该看一看他当年小助手现在的样子，也许我该给你拍张照片、给他发过去。不过，他也早就不再关心，不是吗，对他来说世界那么大，有那么多尚有希望的事物和人值得他花心思拯救，而非一个冥顽不灵、自甘堕落、屡教不改的废物残次品。”

我吃惊得合不拢嘴，抬头望着堂堂哥谭一霸像个小娃娃似的大发脾气。说别人是残次品的时候也不照镜子看看自己那副尊容。我暗自寻思，发表这段演说的是他身为哥谭光明骑士的那一面、还是身为双面人的那个人格。弄不好是前者。天啊。更糟了。

尴尬之余我不禁笑了出来。再次失算。双面人从台子上向下瞪着我，还有眼皮的那只眼睛几乎和另一只一样充血凸出。他慢慢向上摊开手掌，显露出此前暂停把玩的硬币。我实在怕了那又尖又轻的魔音贯脑，连忙换用缓兵之计。

“公平来讲，这儿这个‘残次品’可不是那天晚上让夜翼盯上梢、还一路跟踪到了码头的那个废物。拜你所赐，布鲁德海文港大概半年之内，啥都运不进来，而且承担这个损失的可不仅是我。”我望着他说，意识到缓兵之计没怎么起作用。“我海外供货端那边甚至要求改走星城港——对我来说打击得有多大，你想想。”

这种感人至深的话我都说了，对方还是不为所动。奇怪啊。我绞尽脑汁搜索枯肠，想要摇尾求和。

“得了，登特。你总该有什么想要的吧。说来听听。”

“我要两样东西。”他总算做了回应，我觉得这是个好开始，“首先，从今往后你为我供货。”

“啊，哦。”我说，犹豫着是该干脆利落地撒个谎，还是暂且态度含糊。大概应该先骗住他、全身而退之后再——

“此外，我要红头罩的头。”

他这要求荒唐得我又笑了。“是啊没错，我一个废物残次品，能帮你取他首级。”

“别想糊弄我，军火库。”他说，一瞬间恍惚又是当初那位精明强干的地检署。“那天在码头，他亲自来救你。你俩一起带着最高级的那箱货跑了。就这么再干一次，只不过这一次，你坐副驾驶位的时候，拿根箭头捅进他肋骨里。”

“这画面感太强我不敢看，”我说，抬起头来，这一次眼神真正是挑衅。“知道吗，检察官阁下，谈条件的基本常识是，你得交出一份别人能接受的提议。难怪你转了行，地检署这差事果然太难为你。”

我眼看着哈维.登特仅剩的半边嘴角抽搐起来。他恶狠狠地捏着他的宝贝硬币。“那我还有第三样想要的东西。这次，是你能给的。”

“让我猜猜看，”我打断他，“你要说‘你的左臂’？我还在猜你什么时候会忍不住呢，大概光看我一眼就让你难受，巴不得把我弄对称一点才舒服。”

“想得简单，”他咆哮道，显然因为被我说中而愠怒不已。“在那之前我先要逐根卸掉你的手指。你放冷箭的日子到头了，绿箭的小跟班。”

我身边的喽罗们望见老大打的手势，纷纷围拢过来。其中一个举起一把老虎钳子。我心里清楚接下来会发生什么，可还是忍不住嘴硬。

“等一等等一等，从我哪根手指开始，你当真决定好了吗？可惜你那硬币就只两面，没法五选一。”

“大拇指，”我快要气爆了的刑讯官命令道，话毕将硬币弹向空中。“下一根，食指或中指——二择一。”

他做这个决定多半是认定五指当中，就数拇指最为重要。然而我得说这是个错误的决定，因为就在我感觉钳子冰冷的虎口结实钳住我大拇指指骨的时候，我猛一用力、借劲将指关节拉脱臼，在剧痛助力之下大吼一声吓得那持钳的喽罗松了手，随即在重力作用下滑出手铐。还没等我同样被铐住的双脚踩实地面，高处就响起了爆炸声，吊着登特所站高台的铁索连带着上方的合金支架一起从工厂棚顶断裂下来，双面人和他的硬币一起重重落地。围住我的喽罗们稍一呆滞，就被几下不知从哪里来的定点狙击打得血肉横飞。我顾不上其他，缩身蹲在被血水浸得一塌糊涂的地面上，牙齿用力咬住自己被拽脱臼的大拇指、下狠劲再把它怼回关节原位去，再从周围喽罗残缺不全的尸身上扒出脚镣钥匙。解开双脚绑缚之后我做的第一件事就是扑向那个笔记本电脑，拔下U盘，仰头望了一眼厂房高处窗户看清楚玻璃破掉的是哪几扇，之后扭头就往门外跑。

我没去管登特是因为我算着墙边摆的那一排排克雷默尔定向地雷不是充充样子——而它们也果然不是。不用说，你也不用指望作为蝙蝠侠的宿敌之一，双面人会乖乖自己摔死、或者摔得没了按下起爆按钮的力气。

我敢说，哥谭市包括市郊部分没有哪个房地产商会费心雇人拆除自己地皮上的废弃建筑，多亏了我们这种人的存在。

玩命回忆着阴影地图上摄像头覆盖不到的附近区域，我一路奔到周边唯一对得上方才狙击角度的那幢楼底下。然而事实证明我想多了：夜半无人的大马路当中，红头罩没戴着他的红头罩、而是顶着个普通摩托车头盔，面甲掀起、威风凛凛跨坐在一辆漂亮得要命的红哈雷上，背后背着个吉他匣。

某种预感告诉我，那里面不是吉他。

“你没杀他。”他一见我就抛出这句话，双臂交叉抱在胸前，听起来不仅是句陈述、并且是个责备。我抬头四下打量，望见我俩头上，交通摄像头耷拉着脑袋、小红灯不亮。

“你也晚上好啊。”我说，手插在裤兜里攥着U盘、略微气恼。“好消息：他也没来得及杀我。”

他不予作评，随手丢给我另一个摩托盔，我接过来往脑袋上扣，还是忍不住大发怨声。“远程引爆、远程狙击？反正不肯屈尊进来，是吧。”

“对。”他说，在我坐到他身后时摘下吉他匣、脱了自己夹克塞给我。我老老实实套上它、遮住自己鞭痕纵横的后背。他抱着匣子，回头看看我。

“行吗？你可别半路一跟头栽下去。”

“没问题。”我说，双腿夹紧摩托。“吉他匣拿来，我给你背着。”

“别傻了。”他说，居然就在当街把匣子打开来，取出里面藏的东西。我探头一望，心里一阵窃喜。

“我还以为你早把它扔了呢。”

“为什么你会这么想。”他悠悠地回道，嘁哩喀嚓把我亲手给他做的那支可拆分式狙击步枪拆成两支半自动手枪，放进两边大腿上绑的枪套里，又把剩余子弹和其他零部件从匣子里取出来收好，最后将那个空匣子往路边一抛。“你欠我个吉他盒子，别忘了。”

“行行行，”我说，伏到他背上、单手搂住他的腰。“回头跟上次欠你的设计一起给你。”

他在前头恼怒地叹了口气。“我就知道你这智障准得来自投罗网。下次再干这种蠢事之前麻烦事先通知我，我会立即告诉你，它根本就不值得。”

“都是你的错。”我用头盔轻磕他后背表示抗议，“谁叫你不接受我的退款。现在咱们去哪儿？”

他发动了引擎，轻巧地领着大红哈雷转了个圈，掉头往高速公路方向去，话语声在头盔遮挡和引擎声中模糊不清。“去你那儿吧。”

我又一次忍不住笑起来，这次是真心实意因为高兴。“小杰鸟，”我叫他，因为高速带来的夜风席卷和摩托车噪音掩盖而不怎么在乎身份保密。“你是不是觉得，今晚你欠我的。”

他没说话。我认定这是默认，于是大着胆子挑逗他。“哈，今天晚上你是我的了。你是我的‘小婊砸’。”

“别忘了，我才是买家。”他头也不回地回敬我的下流话，这种时候才总算露出点二十几岁人该有的粗放淘气样子。“咱俩的关系当中，我是付钱的那个，你才是我的‘小婊砸’。”

“待会儿到家你等着瞧，谁是谁的‘小婊砸’。”我侧过脸，隔着头盔贴着他后背闭上眼睛，突然意识到自己又冷又疲倦，而且饥肠辘辘。“我饿了，‘大老板’。咱去吃点东西好不好。”

“好。”他在前面答道，大哈雷渐渐提了速。“想吃什么？”

“辣热狗。”我说，仍然不睁眼。嗯。还要加很多很多的油炸洋葱渣。还要酸黄瓜。

对我糟糕的饮食品味，他居然没提出反对。“24小时营业的，我正好知道有一家。”

哥谭城夜晚笼罩下，我俩风驰电掣，向着美好的辣热狗驶去。


	10. Part 9

**Part 9**

“换副新弦、再上几个螺丝。”我跟前的人说，把我的单手弩和棒球帽依次放在茶几上，大大咧咧、得意洋洋。“就跟新的一样。而这一个嘛麻烦一点，大概得蘸着漂白粉狠狠刷一通、再丢进开水锅里煮俩小时。”

我低头盯着它们，再抬头看看他，简直没了脾气。“求你别跟我说，你刚才不在是跑去把‘未完之事’做掉了。”

“没找着他。”他简洁地回答我，摘掉红头罩一屁股坐到我旁边，伸开双臂平撂在沙发背上，脑袋随随便便向后一靠。“也懒得找。优先考虑是取回这两样东西。”

我重新低头打量面前摆着的手弩和帽子：经过昨晚的严酷考验，我这两样宝贝儿看起来跟它们的主人一样狼狈。说老实话，我压根没想到今生今世还能见着它们。我再次仰起脸，在青眼圈所允许的范围内用眼神竭力表达无奈加不满。

“昨天晚上我隐约记得有个哲人对我说，‘干蠢事之前麻烦事先通知我，我会告诉你有多不值得。’”

“你当时睡着了。”他狡辩说。我根本不听，义正词严控诉他的罪恶。

“然后你就跑了。扔下你轻微脑震荡的负伤队友一个人卧床，自己跑出去玩寻宝游戏。你不知道我醒来的时候有多担心，小杰鸟。”我说，大言不惭地撒谎。担心不至于，就只不过有那么一点点失落。而且，我也确实没料到他会回去捡我落在那处废弃工厂里的装备。“万一你被登特捉住可怎么办。或者被大蓝鸟。”

“后者正是这两样东西决不能成为警方物证的理由。”他说，刚进门时那一缕沾沾自喜的笑容不知不觉消失了。他收回原本舒展的双臂、抱住搁在自己膝头的红头罩，在沙发上僵硬地坐正身体，忽然变得十分沉默。我不由得心生同情，于是挪挪屁股挨着他坐下、伸手也去在那个通红溜圆的傻头盔顶上摩挲。

“谢谢你把我家蓝帽子救回来。不然，你家红头罩要寂寞了。”

他稍侧过头，瞅我一眼。“蓝帽子？这帽子是蓝的？”

“怎么啦，你觉得是什么颜色？牛仔布当然是蓝的。”我为自家宝贝帽子辩护说，“小杰鸟你不懂古董经典款的美。”

他哑然失笑。“经典恐怖片吗，《科学怪人》那种？因为我看它是灰绿色。”

“那你还教唆我用漂白粉。”我嘟哝说，把帽子反扣到头上。我身边的洁癖患者发出一声呻吟、扶住自己前额。我有点想嘲笑他但还是忍住了，伸手环住他肩膀，把他拉得更近一点，注视着他眼睛。

“小杰鸟，我还没来得及谢谢你，昨天晚上来救我。”

他回望着我，反过来抓住我手腕，一双碧眼因难以言说的情绪而显得阴沉。“告诉我，我没来的话，你的脱逃计划是什么。”

我望着天花板想了想。“你没来的话，我也照样会挣脱那手铐。”

“然后呢？”他追问，不依不饶。“而且，万一双面人从你其他手指开始。”

还真是难回答的问题。我耸了耸肩勉强笑笑。“那……就丢掉几个指头呗。然后再挣脱。那之后，随机应变、见机行事。”

“要是没有这样的机会呢？”

“那就……”我越发答不上来了。“被打成狗然后重新挂回去呗。杰伊，行行好别想这么多。你看我自己都没想那么多。”

他狠狠盯着我，攥着我手腕的那只手虎口逐渐收紧，目光愈加阴暗。“然后你会失去剩下这条胳膊。运气好的话，登特会放任你失血而死、全过程中享受说教的乐趣。运气不好的话，他会吩咐手下给你上止血钳、让你一直活到被人发现送医。而你，罗伊.哈珀，运气一向差得可以。最坏的情况，他会给这样的你拍张照片、发给奥利。”

把绿箭的真名一说出口，他仿佛自觉过火闭了嘴。我瞪着他，只觉得胸口到胳膊那条神经疼得要命——不是左边，而是右边不存在的那只手臂。意识到这疼痛，令我十分震惊，因为和他在一起时我这幻肢痛一向不发作。然而他这个给我拍照片的主意跟双面人的套路一致得有点搞笑，外加我对同病相怜者从来都有着额外的好脾气。于是我收敛怒火、忍着右侧幽灵般作祟的痛感反而笑了。

“可是我知道你会来的呀，杰鸟。我知道如果是你被抓了，我绝对会在得到消息的第一时间跑去把你捞出来，而你也一定会来救我。所以我压根就没担心。”我对他说，虽然在微笑、却是认真的。“不过你说得对，被俘获意味着什么，我不是不懂。换到我15岁时候，肯定吓得抓狂了。刚回来住院那阵，就连个核磁共振机都能让我幽闭恐惧症大发作，医生们不得不打电话把吉姆叫来、才成功上了麻醉撂倒我。可这么多年了，外加有你在。我就知道我会没事的。我知道你在某个地方瞧着我，等我一给你个信号就马上行动，最后的大团圆结局是你我一道驶入夕阳奔向自由。”

我说到夕阳的时候他总算放松了那么点儿，嘴角动了动露出一丝苦笑，从我手腕上缩回手。“你就那么相信我。”

“倒不如说是摸清了你的底。”我纠正道，突然间有点自鸣得意。“你不会抛下我不管、任我自生自灭，哪怕双面人当胸给我一枪你也会抢回尸体亲手来个深度尸检，看看我死透没有、以及死人是不是真正的我。我说得对不对，小杰鸟。就凭你那什么事都盘算到底的小脑瓜，昨天晚上一定想到这一步了。”

从他眼神我看出我猜对了。他再开口的时候声音很低。“你为什么会这么清楚。”

“因为 _ **他**_ 没这么做。”我说。而他低下头去，露出的神色就像被捅了一刀、却早料到有这一击。我凑过去单手搂住他，脏帽子抵在他肩头。

“可咱们比他们要好，小杰鸟。你和我。别的方面没法比，但就这一方面来说，我们比他们好得多。而就因为这，我信任你，超过世界上任何人，超过蝙蝠，甚至超过奥利。其他人眼中，咱们这种人可能是自甘堕落的残次品，然而我宁愿把自己性命托付到你一个人手上，而非接受哪怕整整一联盟正义英雄的援助。”

他听着我说话，在我手底下逐渐放松下来，最后居然闭上眼睛、脑袋靠过来太阳穴贴着我脏兮兮的蓝帽子（我可怜的帽子大概受宠若惊）。“告诉我为什么。”

“你知道为什么。”

“我知道吗？想听你说。”

“因为在那个时候、那种地方，”我说，“我就是当年的你。”

他脱出我的拥抱，侧过身看了我一会儿，眼神复杂，却也不是不温柔。再开口时他尽力让自己听起来公事公办。“我们这几天需要小心为上。登特也许会尝试寻仇，或者警方没准联系上了什么线索。你现在这个健康状况也不像特别能打，外加这安全屋我几天不见，卫生和安全系数都自暴自弃得可以。让我在这儿驻扎几天。起码给你门上的警报系统升升级。”

我站起身来，有意无意望了卧室那边一眼。“我的警报系统没问题。还有我状况也是。”

他坐在沙发上没动，但似乎开始明白我的意思。“罗伊——”

“谢谢你的好意，杰森。”我说，后退了一步。“但是你昨晚那种做法是对的：咱俩被人发现有牵连的机会还是越小越好。不是想得罪谁，可我确实需要空几天休息。”

他也站起来，把红头罩放在茶几上。我抢在他之前把下半句说完，忍着一阵强似一阵的幻肢痛。

“自己一个人。”

他敏锐的目光落在我身体右侧。我转身大步走进卧室，把门关上了。过了须臾，我安全屋的大门被逐扇打开又关闭锁好。寂静填满了整个房间。他走了。

* * *

“这是个陷阱，小杰鸟。”我说，任手里拎的工具箱落到地毯上。

“没错。”他说，一脸满不在乎，顺手劫持了话语主动权。“我答应过给你看更多的私人内装。你觉得这儿怎么样？”

我假装气恼再瞪他一眼，转过头去四下打量。我们所在的地方是哥谭市建城以来第一座美术专科学院旧址，和老城区基本上所有历史建筑一样，它在几经改造、挪为它用之后随着商业中心向北转移而沦为这附近大量闲置的废屋之一。房地产商们显然认定，与其花钱大动干戈修整这些二层楼破烂老货，不如投资到收益回报更高的上城区去。如今这地方前门挂了把锁，无论是前厅还是各个教室里都空空如也，唯独后头教具库房里堆满了没人要的石膏像，本来是给学生们用来临摹写生。正是这库房，连带侧边楼梯通向的二楼管理室，不知怎么入了二号罗宾的法眼，在他一双巧手的打整下不仅干净整洁焕然一新，而且加装了安全系统变得固若金汤。后头这点结论，我只花了十分钟就顺利得出，根本不像他电话里说的，需要我进行什么辅助加强。我也就把这意见原封不动告诉了他。他摊了摊手。

“你怎么能这么说？你还没看过厨房呢。”

浣熊神在上，他还加了个厨房。我探头往以前可能是工具间的小门里望了一眼，发现不仅电磁炉、冰箱、不锈钢水槽之类一应俱全，橱柜底下还装了个洗碗机，不像安全屋、倒像是新婚夫妇打算住一辈子的新装修房。我常规检查完毕，又关灯用紫外线手电筒到处照了一圈也没发现任何破绽，回来举手表示服输。“除非你需要我给你订个泡沫灭火器送上门，否则我想不出哪里还能帮你的忙。”

“好主意，”他在我转去察看其他房间的时候靠在墙边说，“我就知道我遗漏了什么。”

“都是你一贯风格，”我转完卧室和卫生间之后回到小小的客厅，走到写字台前放下手里的紫外线灯，拨开窗帘，隔着几乎及地的窗玻璃俯视下边库房里被井然有序排成两排的石膏人像。“只不过这次整体色调是白色，哈？”

“听说有人喜欢古典。”他说，走上来站到我身后，伸手把窗帘干脆地拉到一边去。“你看见了什么？”

不用说，他指的是楼下一仓库的石膏像。我向下看看，又扭头瞧瞧他，不解其意。“赫尔墨斯、阿波罗、赫拉、狄俄尼索斯、阿弗洛狄忒、厄洛斯与普赛克……什么什么的。希腊众神那一套。怎么啦，你觉得它们像正义大厅里的超级英雄群像？还是别的什么？”

“‘别的什么’。”他答道，手掌落在我肩上，体温隔着布料传来热乎乎的。“你再好好看看。”

“一堆缺胳膊少腿的人体像。”我说，渐渐有点不耐烦。他察觉到了我的焦躁，可还是不肯放弃。

“它们很美，不是吗。而且罗伊，可不是我一个人这么觉得。它们的原版诞生于千年以前的岁月，如今已经残缺破碎，可还是有那么多人一代一代照着它们的样子制造复制品，哪怕它们并不完整、尽管我们这个时代已不再将它们奉若神明。你觉得那是为什么。”

我暂时没作声，继续望着玻璃窗外面楼下那两排雪白的人像，它们优雅的姿态仿佛凝固在时间长河淘洗出的琥珀之中。我发愣这会儿他居然难得地主动贴过来，胸膛挨着我后背，双手抱着我肩头。我向玻璃上反射的淡淡折影一望，被自己的发现吓了一跳。

“你是在偷亲我头发吗杰鸟。”

被我当场抓住的前罗宾脸啊耳朵啊脖子啊一下子全都通红。他向后闪去，明显想要战略性撤退。我笑着捉住他胳膊把他拉回来，不让他逃跑。

“小杰鸟，你也好美啊。咱俩第一次的时候我就想跟你说。你是我睡过的人里最漂亮的一个。男女都算上。”

他一时不知如何作答，慌乱中显出青涩少年模样。“不可能，我身上伤疤那么多。”

“那又怎么样，你就是美么。”我调戏他道，看他失去阵脚的样子不禁玩心大起、连笑带唱。“杰鸟是只漂亮鸟，咿哎咿哎哟。”

“我不漂亮，”他发急道，突然从桌上抓过紫外线手电筒，不顾晃眼照着自己左边脸颊。“看看我的脸，别再那么说了。”

我盯着他脸上紫外线光照亮的那一小块区域，意识到那儿显现出一道旧伤痕迹，平时掩盖在光滑平整的表面皮肤下边、此时紫外线映照下才看得见。就在左颧骨上方、眼睛下面一点，粗大扭曲，看上去像是深度烧伤。然而令我愣住的是它的形状。

一个大写字母"J"。

然后，在我想出该如何反应之前，他扔下手电、抄起他的红头罩，冲出房间转眼就到了一楼。我还没来得及把他名字叫出口，他已经消失在大门口。外头院子里响起大红哈雷的引擎声。

我的小杰鸟从新窝里扑噜噜地飞走了。我等啊等啊，一直等到天亮。他没有再回来，于是我也只好走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：肉伊说的“吉姆”是少正联动画里的吉姆.哈珀，卢瑟在卡德摩斯制造的的另一个肉伊克隆体，加速生长成了成年人植入了作为肉伊叔叔的假回忆和正义英雄Guardian的身份放出去给卡德摩斯当守卫，曾经被指出跟肉伊长得很像……第一季结束后第二季开始前某个时间点上认清了自己作为克隆体的事实，放弃Guardian身份找寻自我去了，曾经和红箭肉伊（少正联动画设定里比较知名的那个肉伊克隆体）一起满世界寻找本体肉伊“快手”找了两年，之后认定本体已经被销毁而放弃。后与绿箭大少他们临时组队，试图规劝红箭肉伊放弃寻找本体。少正第二季结束前没再提。


	11. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：本章中段是（第三人称视角）肉，只吃清水的小伙伴这里是预警。
> 
> 从上章开始就两个豪猪共舞既视感。关系似乎略有进展可喜可贺（？）

Part 10

“金龙帮的人，”蹲下身子用戴手套的手扒开脚下尸体衣领看了一眼后杰森对我说道，“低级打手，外加跑腿的。”

我哀叹一声，转向店铺的老板娘拖长声音抱怨。“康妮——？”

小老太太从方才枪战时藏身的收银台后头走出来，整一整长衣前襟，泰然自若。“怎么啦，难不成还是我求着他们来强收保护费了。真行啊男孩们，看看这片混乱。倒叫我去哪里雇勤快工人，才能把这里打扫干净。”

她说得好像是我们俩搞出这烂摊子来的一样。好吧，至少不全怪我们。不过，你也不能指望，在一群帮派分子扛着英格拉姆踢开门冲进来的时候，我俩不会条件反射举枪还击。便衣也罢，正在像寻常人等一样花钱享受服务也罢，有些长年养成的习惯就是很难改掉，我猜。

“周末我们就想过来的。你说没时间，硬要让我们预约到今天晚上还严格限定了具体钟点。”小杰鸟站到我身边说，帅气地捋一捋灰白额发。“真是巧，这帮家伙登门拜访的时候，我俩是唯一的顾客。你平时手下的纹身师也一个都没来上班，康妮。”

“新纹身起码得等过一星期才能除。而且，我还以为二位贵客先生会更注重一点隐私权。”高谭市土生土长的亚裔女店主逻辑滴水不漏，分毫不让地顶回来，顺带讥讽地眨眨右眼。“考虑到。”

我察觉小杰鸟脸色有点难看，连忙伸胳膊拦在前边，抢过话头。“得得得，反正是为民除害，就当顺手了。不过下次说真的，康妮，需要我们的服务，事先打个电话。”

“晓得了。”小老太太说，到墙边唯一还没被子弹扫烂的一次性乳胶手套箱那里去，作势要取一副新的。“那这次呢？我的服务还继续不？”

“快打你的报警电话吧，康妮。”小杰鸟吱了声，听起来仍然因为被人平白当枪使而颇为不快，但已经消了火气。“关于‘注重隐私’那部分。你店里的监视摄像怎么样？还是坏着的么？”

“从来没好过。保护费都交不起，哪有余钱修。”康妮说，朝我们高深莫测地一笑，算是道了晚安。我还没反应过来已经被小杰鸟拉着胳膊往门外走，一时有些摸不着头脑。

“哎哎哎，那这个纹身怎么办，还除不除了——”

“当然得除了，可要做也不在这里做。”他说，气乎乎地咬着牙，把我推上大哈雷后座。“回家去，我给你弄。”

我扣上头盔，单手搂住他、双腿夹紧车身坐好。“真的？我不知道你还会这手艺呢。”

“要照顾你这智障，手艺必须得多。”他数落我道，也戴起头盔，发动了摩托。我们两人一骑绝尘而去，车轮压过唐人街路面积起的雨水浅洼，碾碎了水面倒映的店铺灯影，那霓虹灯管在细如牛毛的雨帘间有气无力地闪着“纹身穿环/激光除纹身”字样，间或嗞啦啦跳出零星火花。

好吧，挨他这番数落，也的确有点算我自找的。话说在我俩现今的交往阶段，没准直接发自拍照片过去是有点操之过急，但他一直不回短信不接电话也不露面，从道上动静上看更是连夜巡也停了，叫我能不担心么。于是上周我就跑到康妮那里去了一趟，再照着自己脸上的成品拿手机拍了一张，最后附上“瞧瞧我的新纹身”这句话给他发了过去。

结果大获成功：一小时后他就气势汹汹出现在我安全屋门口，揪着我的领子要我把那一小点新增的身体艺术去除。当然，此后被康妮放了整整四天鸽子这事，我们谁也没算着。

如今美院库房二楼管理室改装的安全屋里，他正把我摁在厨房椅子上，拿某种凉丝丝黏糊糊的胶泥往我一边颧骨上涂。这玩意一沾皮肤就带起一阵让人头皮发麻的蚁走感，我挣扎着去抓纸毛巾，妄图把它擦掉。“什么鬼东西，小杰鸟。”

“别扭来扭去，”他喝斥道，用身体挡住我的手。“这里可有泥脸的微量上皮细胞。不想上下眼皮都长到一起去就老实呆着。”

“难以想像泥脸会自愿贡献出细胞给你。”我咕哝说，不敢乱动了。他完成手上的活儿，重新密封好培养皿放进冰箱，摘了乳胶手套。

“我还不敢相信，杀手鳄是你担保人呢。我猜，我们各自都有些古怪的联络人。”

这事都给他发现了。我还没顾得上尴尬，他就一步跨过来，站到我叉开的大腿之间，一手端起我下巴、一手把我碎头发从额前颊边拨开。“别碰它，让它自己干燥脱落。”

我悉听遵命，老老实实仰着脸、下颏搁在他手里。他低头注视我，而我咧嘴冲他一笑。面对我的笑脸他皱起眉头，又忍不住凶巴巴发牢骚。

“还嫌自己外貌不够显眼是吧，红毛脑袋。没事搞那么大个刺青到脸上，我看你是彻底不想过普通人日子了。”

我伸出手去，借着他靠近我站着的机会环住他的腰，不顾脸上抹的泥巴，睁大眼睛望着他。“没事的，小杰鸟。”我说，“我去纹这个身就是想让你知道，脸上有个自己名字的首字母没什么大不了。”

他飞快地涨红了脸，却纹丝不动、什么也没说。于是我接着喋喋不休。

“那只是个字母而已，小杰鸟。它可以指代很多东西——单凭它自己，没有任何具体意义。可是有我陪你呢，这意思就清楚多了：R指‘罗伊’，而J是‘杰伊’。你可能不信，但我并不是喝醉了才去乱纹的。我有些日子没沾酒了。”

“我知道。”他悄声说。我不去追问他是怎么知道的。

“自打咱俩在一起的那天晚上——”

“——我知道。”他说，耳语声更轻了。他从兜里掏出手机，调出我发给他的那张傻照片：那上面，我得意洋洋摆出剪刀手，青肿瘀伤尚未褪尽的眼睛底下有个新鲜纹上去的大写字母R。

“我删了啊。”他征求我的同意。我眯起眼睛，笑着点点头。

“我觉得你糊我一脸的这玩意干了。能弄掉了么小杰鸟，我想看看你手艺如何。另外，康妮那个想法蛮有意思，你觉得咱俩干脆改行、出租安保服务怎么样——名字我都想好了，就叫‘租只蝙蝠’——”

“不。”

* * *

红发弩手与黑发义警之间的关系从“一夜情人”正式上升为“第二夜情人”。

从个人经验来讲，罗伊.哈珀明白“两个成年人如果首次性事感觉好，那就必然会有第二次”的道理。然而他便是没料到，这第二次竟换作对方主动求欢。

也许是身处自家地盘上所致，也许是心下因情人的言行有了些感动，也许只是这几周来憋闷久了亟待宣泄；无论如何，前罗宾这一次远比第一次放得开。在依原样套路将炮友扒光仰面撂倒在床上之后，他也褪尽自己衣衫，于对方白皙的大腿之间侧卧下来，开始凭自己唇舌和涂了润滑剂的手指对他进行前后夹攻。没几下罗伊就开始呜呜嗯嗯地，又是捂脸又是咬手，折腾一通总算紧紧抓住白亚麻床单不放——枕头早已被垫到了他后腰下头。

“杰鸟你真棒，你真棒你真漂亮。”独臂的弩手气喘吁吁地嗷嗷叫，暗自埋怨自己眼下大脑短路、满心好端端的赞美之词都说不出口。他模模糊糊想着卧室门外、落地窗下的一排排希腊神明石膏像：他的情人活像个半神，有着阿波罗的结实胸脯和强壮臂膀、赫尔墨斯的纤细腰肢和修长腿脚，到了情动处眉目间却又满溢着狄俄尼索斯式的艳丽放纵与愉悦沉沦。和你在一起的时候，他心想。那感觉就仿佛传说中蒙神垂青的凡人，被从大地上蓦然夺走、向着那未知陌生的无尽高处升去了。和你在一起的迷醉，抵得过世上一切酒精或是罂粟。

然而，然而啊小杰鸟。这话我可没法说给你听，人家还有个人形象要维持呢。

“小杰鸟、小杰鸟你停一停，不然咱就得换床单了。你家套套放在哪儿了——”

杰森.陶德从他两腿间抬起头来，手下却继续动作。“你不需要那个，罗伊。”

“怎么不需要啊快别闹了小杰鸟。”

“你血检结果是干净的，而我自己的也是。”黑发义警重新低下头去，用舌尖从下往上，把红发弩手刚刚变得有点垂头丧气的阳具重新舔得梆硬挺翘。“我保证。”

“不是那个事，”罗伊吭哧道，“我是怕——”

“你有我呢，射手。”杰森截断他话头，握着他阴茎微晃两下、任它柱头轻拍自己脸颊，翘起左边嘴角一笑。“拉满你的弓，尽管射吧。”

罗伊眼看着自己黑发的情人又埋下头、张嘴含住自己。他刚用独臂支着上身半坐起来、试图再最后商讨一下，就感觉对方开始循序渐进给自己做深喉。他身子一酥，又倒了回去。

“啊啊啊小杰鸟你别这样，你这样我好心疼。”

他正心疼的那个人嗓子里插着他的分身，从他被扩张得松软也仍忍不住阵阵紧缩的后穴里抽出湿漉漉的手指，眼皮也不抬朝他比了个“去你的”，跟着再把指头捅回去，在他体内那个要命的点上揉得可是丝毫也不心慈手软。他快到忍耐极限又生怕呛着自己床伴，被逼得简直要崩溃发疯。

“求你了杰鸟，求你了求你了求你了天啊。”

楼下库房里的石膏众神倾听着他的哀告，无动于衷。好在他的第二夜情人总算让了步，大概是被他呜呜咽咽的请求和不断的轻柔推搡搞烦了。刚熬到前端抽出情人喉咙口他就失却自制、哑着嗓子叫着射了出来，插在对方发间的手指本能地收紧了。那忘我的几秒钟过去，他才意识到自己可能把人家抓痛了。他喘着气低头向自己双腿之间的人那边望：对方跪坐在床上，正把最后一口往下咽，顺便用大拇指肚擦掉方才涌溢出唇边的多余精液、满不在乎地把这些也从手指头上舔掉。

“怎么样，我不是说过吗，你有我呢。你得多信任我一点，罗伊。”

“我信啊，我相信你。”红发弩手说，坐起来探身过去吻他，伸手到他后脑勺不放心地抚摸。“疼吗？我刚才挠伤你没有。”

他黑发的床伴笑得很不屑，然后先是回吻得他喘不过气、跟着反手将他翻了个身肚子朝下按在床上，以接下来的行动表示对此有多不在乎。干到一半的时候他伸手到正意乱情迷大呼小叫的红发弩手胯下摸了摸，发现前面已经温热濡湿一小块床单，于是果断退了出来，从白色床头柜里拈出两枚避孕套，翻煎饼般又把罗伊翻了个面，先给他再给自己戴上那一薄层橡胶。当他把润滑剂小瓶递进自己情人手里时，后者脸上的困惑就转变成了夹点窃喜的惊愕。抢在对方能拿这事编出什么煞风景的蠢笑话之前，前任罗宾赶紧下命令。

“检验你真正床技的时刻到了，军火库。”他顿了顿，为让床伴心无旁骛又压低嗓子加了句带气声的挑逗，同时转过后背跪伏下去、顺手把枕头塞到自己髋关节下头。“看看你到底对我有多心疼。”

虽然他看不见对方表情反应，但从之后发生的事判断，他的红发炮友如果有尾巴的话，这会儿多半摇得都快掉下来了。

* * *

事后我躺在他旁边闲的没事，又琢磨起他之前骂我红毛脑袋那句话，临时起意决定要把他身上“窗帘颜色跟地毯不搭配”这事向他当面含蓄指出。

“小杰鸟，”我说，用大脚趾轻蹭他小腿。“你其实天生挺金发的呀，是不是。可别跟我说，你把发色染深是为了平日里掩人耳目。”

“就是为了这。”他睡意朦胧地说，貌似存心要侮辱我的智商。我才不肯就此放过。

“偶尔改变发色隐瞒身份，说得过去。你可一向都是黑发示人，再说是为易容染发就没道理了。”我说，单臂撑在脑后半支起身子瞧着他，试图自行想像。“你金发是什么样子？我好奇死了。”

他抱着被子趴在床单上盯我一眼，似乎在考虑是回避话题、老实交代、撒个聪明点的谎呢还是干脆不理我。最后他难得坦诚一把。“泛点红色。”

“玫瑰金？”我朝他瞪圆眼睛，“小杰鸟你真了不得。干嘛要把这么稀罕又漂亮的头发颜色染深呢，简直暴殄天物好么。”

他忽然双手撑起自己，坐到床沿背对着我，再开口时声音听起来有些激动、略带几分苦涩。“蝙蝠侠逼着我染了头发，好让我看起来更像格雷森。我在他身边的时候得一直这么做，直到不染黑发就觉得镜子里的人不是我自己。然而——”他伸手去捋了把额发，动作粗暴，与其说捋不如说扯。“这灰白的头发自打，那以后，就跟上了我。顽固拒绝接受改变，染过之后洗一回就变回白色。就像是提醒我，有些人，我无论再怎么尝试，也永远成为不了。”

“别想他们了。你不用成为其他人，杰森。”我爬过去从背后搂住他，嘴唇贴着他肩胛上横七竖八的旧伤痕喃喃说。“我也不要你那么做。今天晚上你会像上次那样撇下我一人、或者干脆赶我走吗？”

“当真，罗伊？把这两句话连在一块儿说。”他说，疲倦地笑了笑，嘴角线条却已渐渐没了那缕苦涩。“另外我早就不在乎老头子了。”

“我就当这是个‘不会’了。”我说，看他默许，追加一句。“还有我饿了，杰鸟。”

他没好气地又盯我一眼，随后站起身来套上裤子到厨房去。他洗手时的水声和冰箱打开的声音传来，我在昏暗的卧室里闭起眼睛，回想他俊秀的眉目。

小杰鸟今晚对我已经足够诚实，因此他唯一那点儿谎言我也就不去戳穿。蝙蝠侠可能确曾在最初命令他藏匿起显眼的头发天生颜色、甚至强迫他扮成第一任罗宾模样；然则没有人会十多年如一日，在自己不情愿且早已脱出对方监管的情况下把睫毛和眉毛颜色也一道染深好吗。这么做只可能出于唯一的动机，那就是——

——意欲取悦对方。

他不在乎自家老头子才有鬼。不过，我自己也没什么立场对此评头论足。

“好在你‘地毯’还是金红色。”我俩吃过红肠三明治、再度钻进被窝之后我又想起这茬，对他下定论说，语气庆幸得有点过头。他在被子底下捉住我乱摸的手，一时不知道我意指为何。我用晚安吻搪塞过去了。


	12. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：大量官方原梗出没，来源有少正动画、有原漫画、有游戏。这章飚车部分含了点剧情万分对不住只吃清水的小伙伴们。文中跟官方原设有差异的两处：二桶故事线改了阿卡姆游戏里老爷身份被公开揭穿的结局部分，为了更好与漫画时间线衔接。肉伊的故事线里改掉了少正第二季后半截他做出的选择（因此大概成为了某种AU）。

**Part 11**

“那你为什么不？”他突然掷出这个问题，而我不得不承认，自打我俩刚搭上伙，我就知道它迟早在哪儿等着我。我从旧相册上抬起头，祭起早就准备好的客观理由。

“专业限制。真要实现起来，光靠机械电子工程可不够，还得有医学那一半才行。”

“嗯。”他假装真在考虑我给他这个借口的合理性。“这么说你就是生怕自己一不小心、走进的诊所是雨果.斯特兰奇之流开的。”

我耸耸肩，窘迫间转而伸手扒拉他头发、对他进行调戏。“不如你给我做一个吧，杰伊。你知道我有多信任你。”

他在我手指底下哼了一声。“我看起来像谁，卢修斯.福克斯吗？另外，从外头搞进不同领域的基础设计、再自行组装调配，这种事你可是熟练工。你要是真想，凭你的货源网，早就买到合适的技术了，尖端生物神经学或者随便别的什么。所以回到我刚才的问题：为什么不？既然你显而易见怀念开弓射箭的感觉。”

“唷，小杰鸟，你干嘛这么对我呀？”我缩回手，合上旧相册抱在怀里，向后靠在床帮子上，装得受了好大委屈。“我好心好意把自家车间借给你用，带你来我安全屋当中最私人的这一间，还给你看我的宝贝箱子。你呢却处心积虑，时时想着抓我把柄、戳我痛处。早知这样，我才不给你讲水箱的故事呢。”

他盯着我瞧了瞧，不知我这番抱怨是真是假，一时有些无措。尴尬了片刻，他靠过来，从我怀里把相册抽走、在自己盘腿坐着的膝头摊开，翻到我俩方才看的那页。

“听起来像是奥利会干的事。”他评价道，有点没头没脑；不过我明白，他是在说我刚刚给他讲的，关于我和奥利如何第一次相遇的经历。那时候我刚刚进入青春期，一脑袋打卷儿的红头发让保留地的烈日晒得像眼看要自燃的干草、脸上雀斑密密麻麻遮得没鼻子没眼，无论怎么努力也做不到像我黑发的小伙伴们那样利索又体面、庄重又深沉。站在他们身边、迎接着头人结拜兄弟的检阅，唯一阻止我像草原土拨鼠似的当场打个地洞钻进去的，就只剩一个念头：待会儿射箭比赛的时候我非得好好露一手。让奥利弗.奎恩看看，不管头发皮肤颜色怎样，我就跟部落全体其他孩子一样，是个骄傲又正宗的纳瓦霍人。

当然，我就怎么也没料到，他们发给我的比赛用箭装的是磁铁箭头。箭垛旁边的那个生铁大水箱，显然也是故意摆在那儿的。头人明明也知道，他都没拦着。他和奥利这场阴谋诡计害得我曾告白失败过的那个印第安小姑娘大失所望，扔下花儿就走了，一直到奥利从保留地把我带走都没再理我。

我凑过去，瞥向那张我熟悉至极的照片上当年的自己：双手紧攥着弓箭、在自己叹为观止的大失败面前垂头丧气又莫名震惊。部落里不明真相的成年人们围过来，有些诧异、有些同情。本该显得失望的头人坐在檐下中央位置，一脸平静。从这张照片上看不见的，是年轻版本的奥利弗.奎恩，藏在相机镜头后面，对自己的恶作剧笑得又开心、又满意。

“他从来都喜欢一个好笑话，”我说，“只是作为绿箭侠，后来他渐渐就不肯承认而已。”

我这话里似乎有某一点触动了他一下。他下意识里把我的相册前前后后逐页翻动，思绪却飘到了别的地方去。“老蝙蝠也是。我俩首次狭路相逢，他还笑了呢。”

我竭力不让下巴砸到膝盖上。“真的么。”

他点点头，不知不觉嘴角露出一缕遥远的笑容。“当时我正偷他汽车轮胎。才把头一个卸掉，刚要动第二个轱辘。路灯的光被挡住了，我一抬头，他就在那儿。”

“慢着，”我打断说，“‘那辆’汽车？”

“‘那辆’车，没错。他也问，‘你知道这是蝙蝠车，对吧’。”

“很难不知道。”我说，“你怎么回答的？另外你居然没拔腿就跑，佩服佩服。”

“我说‘你知道你把它停犯罪巷了对吧’。”他答道，那抹笑意从唇边爬到眼角，也没刚才那么浅淡了。“然后我才拔腿就跑。他把我拎回来，他在微笑。他问我，我饿不饿。”

“真让人嫉妒，小杰鸟。”我说，想起自己首次训练被奥利射穿的小腿。“罚你去做晚饭，除了围裙，啥都不许穿。”

他看我一眼，花了快三秒钟来决定该怎么对付我。最后他大概回想起我俩关系定位，于是默然合上相册放回纸箱子，扣上被我用马克笔标着“纳瓦霍”的箱子盖，从卧室地板上站起身来到楼下厨房去。我乐颠颠跟上，却被关在了自己厨房门外头。

“让我进去，杰杰鸟。”

“想得美。”他在门里说，似是故意在脱衣服时悉悉索索弄出动静。“敢撬门进来，小心我热油泼你一脸。”

我守在门口不肯走，耳朵贴着门板听。“你真脱了？”

“嗯哼。”他说，口吻里很明显带着嘲笑。“就只穿了围裙。”

自作自受，罗伊.哈珀。我倚着门滑下去、瘫坐到地上，揪着裤腰带纠结得要命，满脑子都是门那边现在正在发生的场景。“杰鸟你要馋死我了。”我抗议说。他在厨房里笑，似乎剁了点葱姜蒜末下锅，香味从门缝里钻过来，勾得人心痒难耐。

“待会儿你再决定，是先吃饭、还是先吃我。”

郊狼神啊这道选择题真是难死个人好么。

* * *

令人郁闷的是，这题最后根本没得选：杰森在厨房里还没忙完，我在布鲁德海文货运港做进出口报关登记的线人之一就突然打来电话。这人因为那天晚上码头上出的乱子，被大蓝鸟顺藤摸瓜揪了出来，以警察身份请他去局子里好好喝了顿茶。此后他就没了音信，却也没被正式起诉，我寻思他大概正忙着避风头、顾不上再找我赚外快；眼下他在电话那头又哭又嚎了半天，我才听明白，原来他给扣局子里的时候急于脱身，把他客户名单里万万不该供出来的人供出来了。不是我，当然——我还没丧心病狂到为了报复告密者就从学校门口绑架人家未成年女儿的地步。这人不知怎么就认定，就凭着他没把我也一道供出来这一条，我就欠他一个人情；倒不是说我手下的线人都是这般脑壳进水，他选择给我打求助电话多半只是病急乱投医。我这边还在盘问信息，那边的小杰鸟不愧是做过罗宾的男人，耳朵贼尖，隔着厨房门听了个一清二楚，开门出来的时候已经衣着整齐、面带杀气。我还啥都没说他就截下话头。

“呆在这。你只会拖慢我。”

“等等等等，你知道那可是布鲁德海文吧？”我按着手机静音钮，因为明知自己无力阻止即将发生之事而气急败坏。

“高谭最近乱，他这些天夜巡都在这里，自己地盘出事倒不一定脱得开身。”他说，目不斜视大步流星与我擦肩而过、去换衣服。“更何况，你那位线人也还没报警呢。”

“正是，小杰鸟。”我说，跟我的线人草草敷衍两句、挂了电话追上去。“那可是他的地盘。你真打算不由分说以红头罩的身份空降过去大杀特杀？锄强扶弱也罢、救人要紧也罢，你俩现在关系这样，人家绝对会误解的。”

他在冲出门去之前似乎暂停一下、思索我的话。“自己吃吧别等我。”然后他说，戴好手套、甩下我一个人走了。

他果然当天晚上就没回来，而转天早上当我正无精打采刷网络新闻的时候，一段路人手机录的视频差点让我一口咖啡全喷到ipad上。

布鲁德海文街头，两个夜翼，其中一个在众目睽睽之下——目击者包括被绑架的小女孩在内——手起刀落将绑架犯割喉。短暂的惊愕过后，制服一模一样的两个家伙飞檐走壁你追我赶，消失在城市楼宇高处。从动作体态上我认出来，前头跑的是小杰鸟、后面追的是他大哥。

那之后我给他打了十个电话。全都没接。于是我给他发了条短信。

[你新护甲脱模了 面罩真丑 快回我 不然给你胸甲上加奶头]

我打定主意，决不做空洞威胁，而他大概也看出来我是认真的。他出现在我安全屋门口的时候我本想好好教训他一顿来着，然而只瞧了他一眼，我就看出已经有人这么做过了。我侧身让他进门。他低着头走进来，也是默默无语。我带他直接去了我的私人工作车间，就设在这座表面上正经职能是北美原住民民族历史陈列馆的小楼地下室里。一直到试穿阶段前，我俩都没说一句话，但当他脱了上身衣服，我还是没忍住。

“这时候你该说‘你该瞧瞧对方模样有多惨’才对，杰伊。”

他望我一眼，苦笑一下。“怎么，你们箭家人彼此不是这样打招呼？”

“奥利才不跟我近战。”我说，心疼地盯着他前胸后背新添的许多伤痕，其中有几处细红线似的的烧伤痕迹从中心点向四周沿着皮肤蔓延、像蛛网又像玫瑰花朵，一看就是电击灼伤。“肉搏战他打不过我，至少是在我还有两条胳膊的时候。”

“你真走运。”他说，开始把新制服最贴身那层往身上套，动作比平时吃力。我一边帮他、一边又忍不住。“你该跟他讲清楚，你到那边去、为什么要扮成他的模样。”

“我告诉他了啊。”他说，装得一脸不在乎。“我跟他说，我穿成他的样子是因为我做夜翼比他更合格。”

我沮丧地垂下手。“杰鸟——”

他转过身来面对我，忽然放弃了那套满不在乎的伪装。“叫我还能怎么办？”他说，一瞬间显得又愤怒、又绝望。“他没在管他的城市。老头子不在家，哥谭一片混乱，这是不假；可他没在管他自己承诺守护的地方。那个变态绑架犯，他不想要钱、不想要什么狗屁人情债，他就只想要报复、就只想要那小姑娘。‘不准动小孩子’。这么简单的规矩，他都没让他地盘上的人渣们学会。反倒婆婆妈妈，啰嗦我公开处刑绑架她的人会给小姑娘带来心理创伤。那万一我们俩都来晚一步呢？那样的话，那女孩又会受到什么样的创伤，他到底想过没有？”

“虽然跟你哥不太熟吧，”我说，犹豫了一下。“但我觉得他肯定想过啦。没准正因为如此，他后来揍你才揍得更卖力，小杰鸟。你当面指出他的失职，哪怕这失职仅仅出于心有余而力不足。而这可能招致的后果令他后怕。”

“身为义警，我们工作的一部分就是负责担惊受怕。”他说，重新把注意力转到新制服上。“所以不管有多累，他还是保持点紧张感的好。”

“生怕被暴力狂弟弟抢了工作？”

“如果有必要的话，是的。”

“嗯，不管怎么说，我那位线人定然要对你感激涕零了。以后也不太可能有哪个活得不耐烦的敢再找他宝贝女儿的麻烦，说不定还是终生保险呢。”我思忖着说道，开始把护甲内衬逐块递给他。“布鲁德海文的混混们如果足够机灵，这下没准能自行领会‘别碰小孩’的精神纲要。”

他对此哼了一声，未做其他评价。

“总之，除了那个绑架犯和你们俩以外，本次事件所有人皆大欢喜。”我坚持下定论说，“倒是哥谭这边。你估计还要乱多久？”

“乱到老头子回来为止。”他说，简明扼要。对他这确信无疑的态度，我有点吃惊。

“你就那么相信，他会回来？万一他已经，你知道，呃，死了呢。”

他又哼了一声，将最后一块衬片在身上绑好。“他当然会回来。我又没杀他，他怎么可能死掉。只要一息尚存，老头子总会回到哥谭。我们必须做的，就只是在他回来之前守住这里。好好守着，别让外人撒野逞狂。”

“哇噢，小杰鸟。”我问，抓过一块胫甲挡在脸前、装作胆战心惊。“我算外人吗？”

他看我一眼，勾起一边嘴角。“现在不算了。”

我一边觉得受宠若惊，一边疑心他话里有话，最终决定扭转话题、外加继续把更多的外护甲塞到他手里。“当时到底发生了什么事？直播突然断了，恰好在稻草人向公众揭露蝙蝠侠身份之前。不会是你干的吧？当时你身为阿卡姆骑士，可还是人家队友啊。”

“精神折磨这种事是克莱恩的个人嗜好。”他说，婉转地避重就轻。“我从未赞同过。”

我心照不宣点点头。“那然后呢？”

他穿戴盔甲的手暂时停下动作。他垂下头，目光游移，看起来对自己下面要说的话有些拿不准。

“我觉得……当时老头子他，状态有点不对劲。不，应该说是很不对劲……而且回想起来，在那之前他就已经有些举止失常。我俩短兵相接的时候，至少有一次他完全有机会压制住我、取下我的头盔或者干脆打昏我；但他却忽然跟某种假想敌扭打起来，似乎忘记了我就在他近旁。我趁机逃跑了，而他一直都没有追上来。这不像他平常会做的事。而且后来他见到神谕的时候，表现得非常震惊，就像是……就像是发现一个本应已经死去的人还活着。”

“他本来也以为你死了，杰伊。”我指出，“可你活下来了。”

他放下手中的战术腰带，露出一个黯淡的微笑。“这一点你就错了，罗伊。我没有。”

就在我试图追问之前，前任罗宾清一清嗓子，继续刚才的话题。“总之，依我判断，老头子是生病了。中毒或是感染，十有八九是被谁下了套儿。他在那之后选择离开哥谭，也一定是为了养病。等到他身体康复，马上就会回来，像个封建领主一样继续自己独断专行的统治，你等着瞧吧。”

“老实说，我个人可是一点也不期待呢。”我说，在他把战术腰带系到腰间的时候帮他整理枪套。“不难想像他用他那把嗓音说，‘罗伊.哈珀，我们需要谈谈。’或者更糟，‘奥立弗.奎恩，我们需要谈谈。’”

“那真的是更糟。”他附和道。然后忽然之间我们俩一起笑起来，连自己也莫名其妙。

* * *

“我后悔了，杰鸟。”红发青年说，挣扎着试图将自己赤裸的身体从对方覆着甲胄的双臂中解脱出来。“现在反悔还来得及吧！还来得及吗？”

“‘非常规方式检测新护甲的灵活度’，这点子可是你自己提的。”黑发青年说，并不松手只在新头盔底下笑，浅浅的笑声从面甲嘴部的格栅传出来，平白添了几分邪恶劲儿。“作为出品方，你证明自己职业操守的时候到了，军火库。”

“真的吗？我怎么觉得倒像是节操失守。外加我只负责工艺制作，这个难看到家的造型设计可是你自己的。”弩手说，暗地里后悔没把对方身上这套新装备的外护甲打磨成流线型。这会儿，胸甲和护臂上那些钝角和边缘紧紧贴着他的皮肤，坚硬冰凉的触感令他不禁有些畏缩。为了让自己安心，他伸出独臂去捏对方盔顶那一对尖耳朵。“内置耳麦和电子视界显像效果行吗？天线固定位感觉还挺结实的，应该不会重蹈骑士那套的覆辙、挨几下打就碎掉。”

“买车之前还得试驾呢。”前罗宾说，挺老实地坐在床上，只是抱着对方不松手。“目前为止一切正常。你想让我摘了头盔吗？”

罗伊咬了咬下嘴唇，狠狠犹豫了一秒。“不要。小杰鸟，问出这种问题，说明你还没领会制服情趣的精髓。”

“说到情趣。”杰森说，全身裹在灰黑色铠甲里，背后长长的披风从床边一直拖到地板上。“咱们要不要事先定个安全词？”

“有必要吗？难道你这次打算对我不温柔，杰鸟。”弩手挑逗自己炮友说，感觉自己摸着对方身上合金肩甲的手指有些发冷。他抬头望着对方隐藏在红色护目镜片下的双眼，挤出一个微笑。“不过没准我会喜欢那样。要不要试试看。”

前罗宾似乎不为所动。“快定安全词，罗伊。”

“想不出什么好的。”弩手说，单手搂着情人肩颈，像只树懒一样吊在他身上。对方伸手环住他，甲胄表面金属的触感令他不禁打了个寒颤。他努力不让自己瑟缩。“辣热狗？”

“还说我破坏气氛。”前罗宾说，沉思一下。“你的纳瓦霍名字叫什么？用它怎么样，既然我们是在你最心爱的博物馆安全屋里。”

“我成年礼时候获得的名字？那可不是随便就可以告诉别人的。”弩手抗议道，有那么一会儿显得很是抗拒。随后他改了主意，表示接受。“是‘失箭(Lost Arrow)’。别跟外人讲，杰伊。”

“‘失箭’？什么意思。”前罗宾追问道。他怀里人似乎不耐烦起来，在他大腿上扭动身子。

“就是迷失了方向呗。射偏了或者干脆就是被主人弄丢了。总之不是什么好名字。小杰鸟，要做就快做，别问那么多。”

“嗯。”杰森含糊答应一声，开始用带着金属护手的双手抚摸情人身体，先是轻轻揉捏腰背、随后向下滑到臀瓣和大腿。因为隔着手套，他有点拿不准力度，在抚弄对方乳头的时候格外小心翼翼。罗伊面色绯红地在他手掌底下喘息，貌似意犹未尽地一面脚尖点地支持身体平衡、一面拉过他的手按在自己胸脯上重重揉搓。他情知自己炮友兴致来了就不管不顾的毛病，不由得出声埋怨，同时把对方箍到自己胸前抱紧、免得他没轻没重自己伤到自己。

“别乱扭，当心被边角刮破皮。”

黑发青年这话只换得炮友脸上一个大大的傻笑，还有更多的扭动。

“小杰鸟，小杰鸟你进来好不好。我刚才在浴室里把自己准备好了。来检查一下嘛。”

“造它的人就是你，你自己心里最清楚，那要脱多少层。制服和进入不可兼得。”前罗宾说，继续心狠手辣地全副武装爱抚对方一丝不挂的身体。红发的弩手软绵绵挂在他身上，贴在他经过电子仪器增幅听力的耳边呻吟，乳头和阴茎都硬邦邦地涨着，裸体温暖的热量恍惚隔着层层密实的护甲透了进来，弄得他也浑身燥热、只能勉强维持气定神闲的表面功夫。

“用手指吧，用手指总该行，杰伊。”

他屈服了，一气撕开5个避孕套，一层层套在自己戴着铠甲手套的右手食指中指上，每一层都厚厚抹上润滑剂。红发青年气喘吁吁地踮起脚尖、抬高臀部离开他的大腿。他又挤了几乎大半管润滑剂出来到指尖，才敢慢慢顶进去。

“行吗，罗伊，行吗。”

“别煞风景小杰鸟。”独臂弩手咬着牙教训他，忍痛的同时手指不由自主死死抠进他背后披风的纤维里，双腿的肌肉下意识地绷紧了。“穿成这样，就别念温情款款的台词好吗。”

前任罗宾想了一想，手底下同时不忘摸索情人体内那个敏感点。再开口的时候他特意恶狠狠压低声音。“罗伊.哈珀，你是我的了。跟你过往熟知的世界作别吧，因为我再也不会放你回去了。跟你广袤的林地山野道别，今后等待你的只有险恶的黑街窄巷；跟你尊重敬爱的师长亲友道别，因为你已被我拖下深渊、沦落为法外之徒。因着我是哥谭暗夜新诞生的梦魇，而你是红蝙蝠爪牙下的牺牲。”

他这番英国文学话剧腔调只是随口胡诌，没想到好像还真管了用；要不就是在刚开始他就顺利找到了正确位点，才在对方身上激起了不错的反应。弩手咬着嘴唇、趴在他颈侧紧抱着他呜呜哀鸣，用赤裸的胸腹蹭着他身上棱角分明的铠甲，在他指头上耸动腰肢的动作几近挣扎、充满疼痛的欲望，活像一条受伤搁浅在粗砺黑礁上徒劳扑打鱼尾的红发人鱼。前罗宾抒情完毕才想起应该照顾照顾炮友抵在自己小腹上的阳具，可还没等他好好套弄上一个来回，对方就猛一挺腰高声呻吟着射了出来，精液沾得新锻造的甲胄上一片黏腻滑湿。

“啊，棒极了，瞧瞧你的新玩法搞出来的好事。”前罗宾假装因此大为不悦，发牢骚说。“答应我，最终交货之前用漂白粉刷它一遍。我可不想一边作战，一边担心周围有没有紫外线灯。”

他红发的情人从他手指上下来，笑得喘不过气。“答应你，哈姆雷特殿下。说真的，小杰鸟，无论是对当代原住民的生活方式，还是对奥利他们那一帮家伙的为人，你都急需补课。”

“我不觉得现在我最急需的是补课。”黑发青年反对道，不由分说摘下头盔、开始解甲宽带。“嘿，罗伊——产品实用体感检测结果第一条：护裆太紧了。”

“这个问题我想我们可以解决，”弩手说，往洗手间去，一路上仍旧咧嘴笑个不停。“你知道的，我售后服务一贯过硬。”

“待会儿我们得挑战难度更大的动作。”前罗宾做沉思状，在他背后叮嘱道。“简单动作看不出更多问题。”

红发青年的笑声从浴室门口传来。“尊敬的顾客，我乐意奉陪。”

* * *

“小杰鸟，”等到我俩终于都精疲力竭、心满意足，赤条条缩在被窝底下彼此的怀抱里，我主动向他承认。“我必须得说，只有像刚才那种时候，我才恨不得补全这条胳膊。好双手齐上、从后面捉住你的腰。”

“哼。”他哼道，刚才脱下的盔甲横七竖八丢在我们位于博物馆二楼的安全屋小卧室木地板上。“只有这种时候？”

我妥协了，老实跟他交代。“其实，是每时每刻都在想。”

“罗伊。”他用一侧胳膊肘半支起上身，手指插进自己发间、掌根托着后脑勺，就近盯着我瞧。“告诉我，为什么不。”

一定是性爱后的慵懒，令他说这话的时候口吻里少了应有的锋芒。我一感动，索性和盘托出。

“你可能不记得了吧，杰森。咱俩还没真正勾搭上的时候，你说咱们之间的共同点比我想像的多。确实蛮多的啊，包括试图寻仇这一点。事实上我刚一回来，在医院没待多久就翻窗逃走、跑到大都会去找莱克斯.卢瑟。”我说，跟着又补充了一句解释，自己也不知道为什么。“找他是因为，瞧着奥利那张山羊胡子傻瓜蛋脸，你实在没办法好好生他的气。而要不是克隆体五年来一直坚持找我，我没准现在还在那个雪山小金库里冻着呢。所以，就只有卢瑟了。”

“这事我知道。你朝他的办公室来了一发肩扛式火箭炮。”他说，望着我的样子格外有耐心。“可我不知道，那之后你俩之间具体发生了什么。”

“我在他停车场里，跟他的机器人保镖干了一架。好不容易把那个女终结者撂倒了。往卢瑟一条手臂上缠了爆破索。”我说，被自己的坦诚吓了一跳。然而同时我意识到，如果世界上有一个人可以让我安心如实叙述这段经历，那就是眼前这个人，一伸手就可以摸得着。我决定，珍惜自己难得的好运气。“起爆钮就在我手里，只需一按，我就可以得到我的复仇。然而这时卢瑟开口说话了。他赞扬我有手段、智谋多，称一个人的头脑才是他真正的军火库。他问我，是想要得到复仇、还是想要得到赔偿。他把一个手提箱给了我，我打开它，看见里面是一条军用机械手臂。不需要看第二眼我就知道，它跟我自己的断臂将会衔接得天衣无缝，功能上无论是日常生活还是战斗所用都会无懈可击。一句话，卢瑟提供给我的这件赔偿，将无与伦比。从实用主义角度上讲，我如果接受，日后也许会庆幸自己用一条血肉手臂，换了这样一件超级兵器。”

我暂停下来，等着他做出评价。然而他一言不发，安静地看着我，让我调整思绪、自己接着说下去。

“正是这个想法阻止了我。它突然涌上来，吓了我一跳。然后我意识到那是真的。如果我接受卢瑟的这件赔偿品，迟早有一天，我会望着它、对自己说‘幸好卢瑟给了我这个，我好感谢他啊’。你能想像那有多荒唐吗，杰鸟？如果我接受，那么偷走了我八年人生、切掉了我半只胳膊的那同一个人，有一天我会将他视为恩公。你能想像那会有多疯狂，杰伊？从我接受它的那一刻起，我将日日夜夜带着那人给我的一部分生活下去，这本当令我羞愤交加的一部分，终将成为定义我人生价值的核心，令它于我不可或缺、令我为它感到自豪。我低头望着那条十全十美的义体手臂，一下子感觉恶心得要命。”

我再次停下来喘了口气，平复心情。他一动不动，保持原来的姿势望着我，眼睛里的神色并不是怜悯——比怜悯要好得多。而那给了我信心，令我得以继续。

“所以我扔下它、抛下卢瑟跑掉了。‘复仇是败者的游戏’，他这么告诉我。也许吧，也许我就乐意当个败者。跟他抢生意，就是我如今的复仇方式：只从独立设计师那里购买单独设计、自行改进组装产品原型、下单也只给自己熟悉的独立生产方，而不是什么大型军工厂。或许跟卢瑟的军工集团比起来，我只是只小老鼠、他家产业是大象；可我就喜欢在他脚底下深挖自己的耗子洞、在他逮不着我的时候钻出来吃他饲料、咬他脚掌。每次我售出一批军火，都是对那个妄自尊大的光头的一次报复。”我说，第三次停下来，忽然有些动摇。“小杰鸟，你明白的吧？当你有机会选择是否要带着他人强加在你身上的记号活完一生的时候，你也拒绝了不是吗？”

“哪一个？”他轻声说，下意识地伸手捋过自己灰白的额发。我心里陡然一阵难过，不由得也伸出手，抚摸他左侧脸颊。

“没事的，杰鸟。就算摆脱不了过去那些人和事，到了最后，我们都成为了我们选择成为的人。或许受了损害、或许迷失了，但至少，我们还有自由。”

“我不太确定这是我们自己的选择。”他低声说。我半坐起身，半开玩笑表示不赞成。

“你我都尽力做了最好的选择，要说有什么不对，那都是这个世界的错。换一个世界，也许我们会跟这个世界的自己大有不同呢。”

“真的？我怀疑事情会好到哪里去。”他说，枕着自己双手仰躺下去。“你觉得在别的世界，我们就会变成什么大善人？”

“怎么啦，每个人都有潜力，成为任何样子。”我坚持自己看法，“比如你，小杰鸟。在某个平行世界，说不定是个神父。”

他哑然失笑。“那你呢？来告解的罪人吗？”

“才不要。没准我开着一艘宇宙飞船当了太空海盗，还顺手救了个身材火辣的外星公主做队友兼夫妻。”我说，撅起嘴巴响亮地吻空气、单手在空中划出想像中大胸细腰女性身体线条。他捉住我的手腕，笑着把我拽回被子里。对比此前冷硬的铠甲，眼下肌肤相亲的触感简直要把我感动死了。我蠕动着在他怀里找了个舒服的位置，刚稳当躺好，就听他在我耳边轻声低语。

“关于‘失箭’这名字的意义，我觉得他们全都搞错了。一支箭不可能迷失方向——或者它已经抵达它命中注定的终点，或者它仍在静静等待被弯弓射出。如果一支箭失去踪影，罗伊，我想那一定是因为，它仍在飞行。”


End file.
